


G1: love movie scene

by ktyekmrf30



Series: mafia au: holy water [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: mafia au: Минсок уже знал что случилось, но не мог же он просто взять и сказать детективу, что знает кто убил девушку без падения каких-либо подозрений на себя.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: mafia au: holy water [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	G1: love movie scene

**ххх**

**_сильнее всего меня терзают мысли, может быть со мной что-то не так._ **

_2016 год._

Стоя в этот момент здесь, с ножом у горла, он может с уверенностью сказать, что их знакомство изменило его.

Ёнхи не выходит на работу и Минсок уже знает, что произошло. Когда девушка не показывается в офисе на второй день, он тяжело выдыхает, достает крест из ящика стола и молится за усопшую. 

Она говорила, будто ей кажется, что за ней следят. Ёнхи жила в доме Чунмёна две недели, потому что боялась за свою жизнь, а Минсок не мог допустить, чтобы с ней что-то случилось. Чондэ наблюдал, ошиваясь рядом, но ничего подозрительного не было, словно кто-то притих специально. Чондэ тихо высказывал мысль, что, возможно, никого и не было на самом деле, но всё же не решался утверждать с уверенностью.

В конце концов, Ёнхи надоело прятаться и она вернулась домой. В понедельник сделка с кланом Чхве о перевозке контрабанды оружия провалилась и в среду помощница Минсока не явилась на работу. 

Кажется, ему передали послание. 

Минсок мельком проверяет своё алиби на последние четыре дня и усмехается – слишком тяжелая неделя, постоянно на глазах у бесчисленного количества людей, которые даже не являлись родственниками. Если делом его помощницы займется следователь Пак, то он будет ужасно разочарован (и раздражен), ведь не удастся привлечь подозрительного Кима к делу – _снова_. 

Однако, дело поручают не детективу Паку. 

В его дверь стучатся, когда он подписывает бумаги на аренду склада, а затем тут же открывают, не дожидаясь приглашения. Ещё один минус отсутствия Ёнхи. 

— Детектив Ли Хань, — представляется самый первый мужчина, сверкая удостоверением, и Минсок скептически приподнимает брови, будто бы вспоминая:

— Это что-то китайское? — детектив ухмыляется, подходя ближе к столу Минсока.

— Благодарю отца за наследственность каждый раз, когда представляюсь, — в голосе детектива сарказм и Минсок кривит губы в улыбке, пожимая чужую руку:

— Ким Минсок.

— Много слышал о вас, — бросает детектив, присаживаясь в кожаное кресло для посетителей. Минсок усмехается.

— Надеюсь, только хорошее.

— Совсем нет, — честно отвечает детектив, и офицер сзади кашляет в кулак, прикрывая смех.

Новый детектив был намного более дерзким, чем детектив Пак, и Минсок находил это привлекательным, хоть какое-то разнообразие в их встречах с убойным отделом.

— Есть какая-то особенная причина, почему детективы полиции захотели навестить меня? — Минсок переводит взгляд на офицера сзади, его он хорошо знал по своим стычкам с Паком. — Детектив Пак в добром здравии, офицер? 

— В отпуске, — офицер ухмыляется и Минсок участливо кивает, вновь обращая внимание на детектива Ли. Тот выглядел слишком молодо и разительно отличался от всего каннамского отделения, с которым Минсок был знаком – каждый из детективов считал своим долгом напоминать о себе, едва ли в округе случалось нечто противозаконное. Минсок бы даже счёл это оскорбительным, если бы он действительно не был причастен к большинству этих случаев.

Однако в сравнении с Паком, мужчиной в возрасте, постоянно носящем одну и ту же потрёпанную куртку, с сальными волосами и отвратительным одеколоном, детектив Ли выглядел иначе, более презентабельно – высокий, худой, вероятно, один из самых молодых в своём отделении. Он явно был новеньким и это не только из-за того, что Минсок знал каждого детектива в лицо. Сама обстановка подсказывала, офицеры за спиной детектива смотрели на него с таким же интересом в ожидании команд, ещё не зная, чего от него ожидать.

Детектив Ли выжидает некоторое время, сканирует Минсока своими большими глазами, а затем выдыхает: 

— Ким Ёнхи найдена мёртвой вчера вечером. Приношу свои соболезнования.

Минсок с непроницаемым выражением лица кивает, замирая на несколько долгих секунд, а затем переводит взгляд на детектива. 

— Я догадывался. 

— Догадывались?

— Ёнхи никогда не пропускает работу, — говорит Минсок, кивая за спину детектива, где через открытую дверь в приёмной виднелся её стол, — Она очень ответственно относилась к своим обязанностям. Когда она не пришла, я понял, что случилось что-то ужасное.

— Я хотел бы уточнить, — детектив Ли переводит взгляд со своего маленького блокнота в руках на Минсока и Ким ощущает себя словно под рентгеном. Как банально. 

— Всё, чем я могу помочь полиции. 

— В медицинской карте вы записаны как её экстренный контакт, при этом не являясь родственником. Вас связывали какие-либо отношения помимо рабочих? 

Минсок выдыхает, откидываясь на стуле, складывает пальцы поверх жилетки и смотрит куда-то в окно: 

— Детектив Ли, Ёнхи была мне как младшая сестра, — Минсок для пущей убедительности смотрит детективу прямо в глаза. — Её родители умерли, когда она была подростком, примерно в то же время мы и познакомились. Она была хорошим человеком, одного возраста с моим младшим братом, они были друзьями. Поэтому я обещал заботиться о ней, как о своей сестре. Но, к сожалению, я не был в силах обеспечить полную её защиту. 

Это было грустной правдой. Минсок не смел принуждать её оставаться под их защитой, даже если хотел угодить Чонину в этом.

— Понимаю, — детектив Ли Хань проходит взглядом по кабинету, — Она не говорила, может в последнее время с ней случалось что-то необычное?

— Например?

— Не следил ли кто-нибудь за ней? Возможно, она познакомилась с кем-то посторонним или высказывала беспокойство по какому-нибудь поводу?

Минсок поджимает губы, уж он, как никто другой, знает в чём дело и клан Чхве мог не переживать, в долгу Ким не останется. С совсем недавней кончиной отца все посчитали, что могут заявить свои права на их территорию, что сыновья Кима слабые и ни на что неспособные, а значит самое время бежать с корабля. Минсок уже не единожды за последние недели встречал невысказанное вслух недоверие стариков, закостенелых денежных мешков, тративших сбережения клана и использующих связи ради собственной прихоти. Крайне раздражало, но они с Чунмёном уже говорили об этом, того это также напрягало, и они обязательно с этим разберутся, но постепенно. Сначала им нужно было отстоять свои внешние границы и показать всем жесткую политику, и только затем разбираться с внутренними врагами, не привлекая лишнего внимания к проблемам, не давая повода сомневаться в своей твёрдости.

— Господин Ким? — Минсок вздрагивает, когда его размышления прерывает детектив Ли, и поднимает на него свой взгляд.

— Ей казалось, что за ней следили, — говорит Минсок с лёгкостью, потому что это не было ложью, — Около двух недель она гостила у моего младшего брата, потому что боялась за свою жизнь, но вскоре решила, что ей это почудилось, и она вернулась домой.

— Когда она вернулась домой?

— Три дня назад, — выдыхает Минсок, понимая к чему ведёт детектив. Ли Хань кивает:

— За день до её смерти.

Минсок недолго раздумывает, что бы ещё сказать, чтобы навести детектива на клан Чхве. Уж он позаботится, чтобы те получили его весточку, но, с другой стороны, расчётливо замечает он, было бы выгодно, получи его главные конкуренты проблемы с полицией.

Вероятно, он попросит Чондэ, парня, что присоединился к их клану в прошлом году. Минсок знал о его военном прошлом и на что тот способен и пусть они всё ещё укрепляли отношения, построенные на доверии, но Чондэ сделает всё, что необходимо, если Минсок попросит, он был уверен.

Он наблюдает, как детектив закрывает блокнот и прячет его в карман куртки, вставая.

— В таком случае, надеюсь, вы не против, если криминалисты осмотрят место, где она останавливалась у вашего брата, — Минсок, не раздумывая, кивает. Ему это даже кажется интересным, — А теперь попрошу вас проехать со мной на опознание. 

А вот это... Не входило в его планы. Он и так отменил большую часть своих встреч и разбирался с документами, потому что работа не могла стоять на месте, даже если Ёнхи теперь нет с ним. Минсок хмурится, встаёт следом, облокачиваясь о стол:

— Разве в этой формальности есть необходимость прямо сейчас, детектив?

Детектив Ли останавливается почти в дверях и оборачивается, приподнимая брови:

— Вы не готовы?

— Не поймите меня неправильно, — Минсок, выпрямляется и, как бы извиняясь, обводит рукой стол, — Но из-за отсутствия Ёнхи у меня очень много работы, мне и так пришлось отменять важные встречи на этой неделе, — А ещё ему срочно нужно сообщить Чондэ о расследовании, чтобы тот предпринял меры, — Кроме того, не помню, чтобы детектив Пак так активно стремился раскрывать бытовые убийства, обычно на это даётся хотя бы день.

Взгляд детектива Ли слишком красноречивый и Минсоку даже кажется, будто его подловили. Карие глаза напротив оглядывают его с насмешкой.

— Никто не говорил, что это просто бытовое убийство, господин Ким. Мы уверены, что это дело рук серийного убийцы.

**ххх**

**_бесчисленные дни, что я провел в одиночестве_ **

— Вы когда-нибудь ловили серийных убийц?

— С чего такие вопросы? — детектив Ли вылезает из автомобиля, прикрывая дверь и легко её толкая, почти бесшумно. 

— Вы слишком молодо выглядите. Как давно вы закончили академию? Разве дела серийных убийц не... Отдают кому-то опытнее новичков?

— Я польщён, что вы такого мнения обо мне, Ким Минсок, — слегка самодовольно улыбается детектив Ли и проводит пятернёй по своим волосам, — Но я работаю в убойном отделе уже около десяти лет.

Минсок дёргает бровями на это заявление:

— Вы уверены в себе.

— Приятно знать, — белоснежно улыбается детектив и Минсок хмыкает, но принимает ответ. Он с интересом наблюдает за профилем попутчика, медленно шествуя за ним через парковку перед моргом.

— Но что заставляет вас думать, что это серийный убийца? Ёнхи не первая жертва?

Детектив Ли недовольно кивает головой и Минсок, не сдерживаясь, спрашивает:

— И вы до сих пор его не поймали?

— Я не вправе оправдываться перед вами, господин Ким, я знаю это, — детектив Ли бросает на него мимолетный взгляд, поднимаясь по лестнице к входной двери. — Но я сделаю всё, чтобы поймать преступника, я обещаю.

Мужчина услужливо открывает перед ним дверь и в нос тут же бьёт хлоркой.

— Покажите, — детектив Ли стоит позади Минсока в секционной комнате и кивает судмедэксперту, только тогда тот приоткрывает белую простынь, являя Минсоку лицо молодой девушки.

Он видел трупы и не один раз.

Первым мертвецом в его жизни стала мама. Он помнит, как ему, единственному из братьев, было позволено попрощаться с ней до того, как её тело положили в гроб и закрыли, даже Чунмён не увидел её такой, не сохранил воспоминаний о некогда румяном лице со счастливой улыбкой и живыми глазами в таком состоянии. Бледные, безжизненные черты лица делали её какой-то плоской. Наложенный макияж скрывал трупные пятна и синяки на открытых участках кожи, но выглядел абсолютно не к месту, словно неаккуратная штукатурка. Это лицо выжжено на внутренней стороне его век, он никогда его не забудет, даже если очень хочет этого.

Его мама не вернётся к ним, не вернётся к нему, чтобы обнять и проверить уроки, испечь любимое печенье и включить ночник перед сном, потому что теперь она всего лишь гниёт в земле.

С тех пор Минсок не боится трупов.

Смотреть на отца было своего рода облегчением. Это была карма за все те вещи, что он сделал, за все те жизни, которые отнял, болезнь забирала силы также, как он высасывал её из других людей все эти годы. Минсок считал это своеобразным правосудием от судьбы, раз настоящее было настолько продажным и неэффективным.

Ёнхи была больше похожа на маму, только выглядела хуже, лёжа на металлическом столе под белым светом без грамма макияжа, что также было непривычно для неё. Маленькое лицо, лишённое краски, посиневшие губы. Минсок видел синяки на шее и начало разрезов, прикрытых тканью, отчего всё внутри сжалось в сочувствии.

Ему так ничего и не сказали, позволяя рассматривать девушку столько, сколько потребуется. Минсок запечатлевает её лицо в последний раз и не сдерживается, всего лишь на секунду поднимает руку и замирает, будто желая дотронуться, но так и не решаясь. Сжав кулак, он отступает на шаг и кивает. Белая простынь вновь скрывает от Минсока его бывшую помощницу, но теперь уже навсегда.

Он подписывает все необходимые документы и интересуется, когда ему выдадут тело. Детектив Ли сопровождает его на протяжении всего времени, а затем высказывает намерение проводить до дома, где Ёнхи жила последние недели.

— Не думаю, что сегодня это возможно, — возражает Минсок, — Это дом моих братьев, а не мой, к тому же мне всё ещё нужно сообщить им о том, что случилось. Они не в курсе.

— Господин Ким Минсок, — начинает детектив Ли, останавливаясь перед своим автомобилем, и смотрит на Минсока, замершего перед пассажирской дверью, — Я не могу тратить день на то, чтобы вы сообщили эти вести братьям. У меня четыре трупа и серийный убийца, разгуливающий по густонаселённому району Сеула. Я прошу вас сотрудничать со мной.

Минсок оценивающе смотрит на детектива, пока не решается, кивая:

— Хорошо.

Они в молчании едут по адресу, который диктует Минсок, пока тот не решается выведать больше подробностей, раз детектив был с ним таким разговорчивым.

— Я видел синяки на шее. Он их душит?

— Сперва, — кивает детектив, перестраиваясь, и Минсок удивлённо оборачивается.

— Сперва? А потом?

— Все жертвы умерли от потери крови.

— Нож?

— Я... Не могу раскрывать детали следствия, — Минсок тихо выдыхает от ответа.

— И что, все четыре раза никаких свидетелей?

— К сожалению, — хмурится детектив Ли от этого факта и поджимает губы, смотря на Минсока, едва загорается красный свет, — Этот человек кажется очень осторожным.

Минсок долго смотрит в чужие глаза, карие, но слишком насыщенные, такие, что он даже не видит, где радужка переходит в зрачок. Детектив Ли Хань тоже рассматривает его пристально, не отрываясь, поэтому, когда он давит на газ и машина трогается, Минсок вздрагивает от неожиданности и смотрит вперёд.

— Здесь направо.

Когда они доезжают до окраин спального района, преодолев лесной массив, Минсок даёт более чёткие указания. Автомобиль останавливается на противоположной стороне улицы, рядом с забором их соседей, и детектив глушит машину, пока Минсок отстёгивает ремень безопасности и выбирается наружу, замечая подъезжающий минивэн с экспертами. Он переходит дорогу и звенит в дверной звонок, давая знать домочадцам, чтобы они приготовились, ведь он мог или не мог успеть предупредить их по дороге о своём визите.

С писком блокировка снимается и Минсок открывает дверь, любезно улыбаясь детективу и экспертам и приглашая их внутрь.

Они медленно идут через лужайку, детектив оглядывает их двор и закатывает глаза, когда они проходят мимо огромной беседки. Дверь в дом открывает Чонин.

— Хён?.. — младший брат переводит взгляд с Минсока на детектива и поднимает брови в немом вопросе. Детектив Ли Хань показывает своё удостоверение и Чонин тут же начинает хмуриться, пуская его внутрь.

В доме никого нет, только Чунмён, устроившийся на диване гостиной, и Минсок задается вопросом, куда брат отослал охрану, которая так или иначе всегда находилась рядом. Выслушивать новость о смерти Ёнхи ещё раз кажется более неприятным, чем в первый. Чонин потрясающе играет потрясённого смертью друга, а Чунмён озабоченно хмурится и зовёт домработницу, аджуму Ын, чтобы показать комнату, где останавливалась Ёнхи. За детективом следуют эксперты—криминалисты, оставляя братьев на первом этаже.

— Это сделали Чхве? — задает логичный вопрос Чунмён, когда они заходят на кухню. Минсок смотрит, как брат наливает в стакан воды, и качает головой.

— Я бы хотел в это верить, но на них это не похоже, я... — Минсок замирает, мимолётно бросая взгляд на сидящего за стойкой рядом Чонина, — Видел её тело. Чхве так не работают. К тому же детектив сказал, что это уже четвертый труп в районе. Они подозревают серийного убийцу.

— Серийного убийцу? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Чонин и хмурится, склонившись над столом, — Как это вообще возможно? Как мы могли _такое_ упустить? Она же была у нас под носом две недели, а мы...

— Мы ничего не могли сделать, — прерывает младшего Минсок, присаживаясь на стул рядом, — В этом и проблема, Чонин. Она была всё это время с нами. Этот человек должен быть достаточно осторожен, раз он выжидал, когда она покинет наш дом и останется в одиночестве, — подумав, он ещё раз повторяет, — Мы ничего не могли сделать.

— Как она умерла? — спрашивает Чонин, переводя тему, но Минсок не хочет говорить с ним об этом и вместо ответа переглядывается с Чунмёном. Чонин недовольно фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди и ёжась:

— Да ладно, хватит меня опекать, как она умерла?

— От потери крови, — ставит точку Минсок, не желая больше это обсуждать. Он видит, как Чунмён вздрагивает и опускает голову, будто эти слова вызывают в нём старые, давно забытые воспоминания, и Минсок сжимает челюсти от лёгкого недовольства упрямством младшего. Он ведь старался оберегать их, почему тот постоянно делает всё, чтобы ему в этом помешать...

— Нам надо будет с этим разбираться? — спрашивает Чунмён, задумчиво хмурясь, и смотрит в сторону окна на задний двор. Минсок, понимая, к чему тот ведёт, качает головой:

— Я позабочусь об этом. Скажи Чондэ навестить меня.

Чунмён кивает, ставит стакан в раковину и поднимает на Минсока заинтересованный взгляд.

— Что за новый детектив?

— Не знаю, — тянет Минсок, поднимая глаза наверх, где-то там, почти под ними, находилась гостевая комната, — Но обязательно исправлю это упущение. Детектив Пак решил уйти в отпуск.

— Устал от тебя, — усмехается Чонин со своего места и Минсок закатывает глаза, ударяя младшего в плечо.

— Да, но есть опасность? — прерывает их шутливые препирательства Чунмён и Минсок раздумывает некоторое время, прежде чем пожать плечами.

— Я пока не уверен.

— Скажешь, если что, — напоследок говорит он, и кивнув, возвращается обратно в гостиную. Минсок поворачивает голову на Чонина и натыкается на задумчивый взгляд, которым тот провожал брата.

— Ему нужно немного расслабиться, — говорит он в итоге, — Может найти ему девушку?

Минсок усмехается:

— Он не поблагодарит тебя за это.

— Или хотя бы снять кого-то... — предлагает, в свою очередь, Чонин и кидает в рот пару виноградин, — Нет, я понимаю, нужно восстанавливать величие или типа того, но ты не думаешь, что он слишком много на себя берёт?

— Кто, если не он? — Минсок берёт из корзины на столе яблоко и бессмысленно вертит его в руках.

— Он справится, да? — спрашивает Чонин заботливо и морщится, — Я хочу помочь.

— Ты поможешь, если не будешь подвергать себя лишней опасности и будешь слушаться его... Нас, — поправляет себя Минсок и не скрывает довольной улыбки, когда Чонин закатывает глаза.

Он оставляет брата и поднимается наверх, чтобы обнаружить осуждающе качающую головой аджуму Ын в компании детектива Ли. Завидев хозяина, она кланяется детективу и уходит, напоследок пожаловавшись Минсоку:

— Они правда считают, что я позволю этому дому утопать в грязи!

Детектив Ли смотрит на ушедшую женщину с усмешкой, а затем качает головой, когда Минсок подходит ближе:

— К сожалению, она права. В прочем, я всё равно сомневался, что в комнате есть что-то полезное. Нам нужно выйти на улицу и осмотреть обстановку и возможные пути следования жертвы.

— Я могу вам помочь, — вызывается Минсок, — Я жил в этом доме с рождения и знаю всё об этом районе.

— Буду перед вами в долгу, — улыбается в ответ детектив и Минсок возвращает улыбку.

Они обходят дом почти вокруг, Минсок показывает все пути, которые могли быть открыты для человека, незнающего местность, и они идут обычной дорогой до ближайшей проезжей части, достаточно далеко отходя от дома. Чем больше Минсок показывает, тем больше детектив хмурится и даже не старается скрывать свою напряженность. И чем больше хмурился детектив Ли, тем меньше это нравилось Минсоку. Когда они останавливаются на повороте к их улице, где совсем недавно они заворачивали на автомобиле, Минсок осторожно интересуется, пока детектив что-то печатает в телефоне.

— Что-то не так? — Минсок замолкает, позволяя неловкой тишине осесть между ними, и выжидает, но детектив Ли только качает головой. Минсок раздраженно поджимает губы и требовательно повторяет:

— Детектив Ли, что происходит?

Ли Хань на несколько секунд замирает, а затем вздыхает, устало потирая переносицу.

— Три первых убийства тоже произошли в Сонпхагу. Когда мы узнали, что Ким Ёнхи шла к себе домой, то были уверены, что это его зона комфорта. Несмотря на то, что ваш офис находится в другом районе. Но теперь...

— Что теперь? — Минсок делает шаг ближе, желая, чтобы детектив рассказал всё, что знает. Тот кажется слегка разочарованным умозаключением, к которому пришел.

— Всё указывает на то, что он выследил Ким Ёнхи здесь, но из–за того, что она вернулась к себе домой, он убил её в том же районе.

— И что это даёт?

— Что он орудует не только в Сонпхагу, но и в ближайших к нему районах, а значит нужно пересмотреть все географические перемещения жертв и у нас снова ничего нет, — выдыхает Ли Хань наконец.

Минсок замирает.

— Хотите сказать, что у вас маньяк, разгуливающий по городу, и вы понятия не имеете, как его найти?

Детектив Ли ничего не отвечает, только смотрит на него пристально, будто думает сейчас о совершенно других вещах, и Минсок принимает это за утвердительный ответ. Он качает головой и отворачивается, разрывая их зрительный контакт.

Они возвращаются обратно, когда Минсок заявляет после некоторых раздумий:

— Я помогу вам.

— В чём? — отрывается от своего телефона детектив Ли и смотрит на Минсока удивлённо, походя на опешившего оленя в свете фар. Минсок еле удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Я помогу вам в расследовании.

— Господин Ким, я, конечно, благодарен вам за содействие, но...

— У вас ничего нет и это факт, вы сами это признали, — детектив Ли морщится, словно жалеет о том, что умудрился это сказать, — Кроме того, если вы теперь работаете в каннамском отделении, то должны знать, кто я такой. Я смог бы помочь.

Детектив Ли Хань приподнимает брови, рассматривая его с головы до пят, и легко улыбается, даже как-то насмешливо:

— А вы не много на себя берёте, Ким Минсок? Чем вы можете помочь?

— Близкий мне человек убит, — отвечает Минсок и даже не врёт. Он делает шаг ближе к детективу и понижает голос, доверчиво обращаясь к мужчине рядом, — Поверьте, у меня много талантов помимо милого личика, и я сделаю всё, чтобы засадить этого ублюдка за решётку.

Если не убьёт его раньше.

Детектив поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит.

Они доходят обратно до полицейского мерседеса, минивэна экспертов уже нет, и улица кажется совсем пустой. Детектив так ничего и не говорит, а Минсок ничего и не ждёт больше, зная, какие байки о нём рассказывает детектив Пак и его верные псы, но Ли Хань приятно удивляет его. Открыв водительскую дверь, он чуть облокачивается на неё и, склонив голову, замечает:

— Я позвоню, если будет нужна помощь.

Минсок хмыкает:

— Но у вас нет моего телефона.

— Я же детектив, верно? — Ли Хань подмигивает, а затем забирается внутрь, но вновь останавливается на секунду, будто вспоминает в последний момент, — Кстати, вы были правы.

Интересно.

— В чём же?

— Личико у вас действительно милое, — сверкает улыбкой Ли Хань и скрывается в салоне автомобиля.

**ххх**

**_такой долгий день._ **

О Ким Минсоке в каннамском отделении полиции слагали легенды.

Не всегда они были окрашены позитивно, зато были приправлены множеством многоговорящих эпитетов, особенно его крепким словцом любил вспоминать детектив Пак.

Когда Ханя перевели в убойный отдел каннамского управления, он и не подозревал, что его зона ответственности будет включать в себя весь Большой Каннам. Он знал статистику и знал, какие преступления преобладают в этом районе и, конечно, большинство из них были связаны с наркотиками и кражами.

Появление серийного убийцы? Да быть того не может.

Так что, когда ему выдают три коробки улик на три убийства в конце июня, а через день случается четвёртое, кажется, что вся вселенная против него. 

— Да ты везунчик, — совершенно безрадостно заявляет детектив Ли Минхёк, сидящий за столом напротив, и сочувственно хлопает его по плечу, когда Хань едет на труп.

Снова Сонпхагу.

Этот район кажется ему проклятым, когда он осматривает вместе с судмедэкспертом и криминалистом тело юной девушки. Ким Ёнхи, гласило её удостоверение.

— Что можно сказать? — спрашивает он, особо не надеясь, и оказывается прав. Юквон встаёт с колен и устало выдыхает:

— Всё то же самое, детектив. Душили, затем колото-резанная рана в брюшной полости. Задели полую артерию, и она истекла кровью, не приходя в сознание.

— Отпечатки?

— Никаких.

Хань выдыхает, привставая, и оглядывается, подзывая офицера Ана к себе:

— Мне нужны адреса дома и работы, — говорит он, передавая удостоверение офицеру, и тот, едва взглянув на него, удивлённо воскликивает:

— Дело труба. Детектив, это же Ёнхи!

— Я должен её знать? — хмурится Хань. Если это родственник кого-то из полицейских, будет очень...

— Нет, это помощница господина Минсока.

— Кого? — спрашивает он странным голосом.

Так офицер Ан по пути на рабочее место жертвы успевает рассказать всё, что знает со своей работы с детективом Паком.

Господин Ким Минсок был кем-то, кого детектив Пак называл грязным разнорабочим. Он клялся, что тот связан с мафией и контрабандой, а когда у него уточняли чего, он отвечал очень чётко – всего. Возможно, этот микрорайон и правда был наполнен нелегальными рабочими, только Ким Минсок ни под одну из категорий таких не подходил. Его офис был открыт уже несколько лет, он всегда своевременно заполнял налоговую декларацию, платил страховые взносы и даже участвовал в благотворительности. По документам он был самозанятым, по сути, как Хань понял, посредником между своими клиентами. Отдел по борьбе с экономическими преступлениями пытался какое-то время найти там что-то, вероятно, завести дело, но ничего не получилось, а когда детектив Пак, которого Ким Минсок раздражал неустанно, пытался узнать результаты таких проверок, то натыкался на глухую стену – не его компетенция. 

Поэтому каждый раз, едва в районе случалось какое-то происшествие, визит к господину Ким Минсоку был, своего рода, традицией, ведь тот наверняка точно был замешан, вот только доказательств, кроме слов господина Пака, не было. А Ким Ёнхи, блаженно улыбался офицер Ан, была помощницей этого господина, секретарём, так что каждый такой визит сопровождался чашкой чая и милым разговором с юной девушкой.

Которая теперь была мертва.

Хань даже думает, что детектив Пак так не вовремя ушёл в отпуск – упустил такую прекрасную возможность достать бедного господина Кима напрямую, но любой смех пропадает, когда он встречает этого самого господина Кима, наконец, в живую.

По рассказам Пака, тот должен быть этаким завсегдатаем, матёрым авторитетом, с наглой ухмылкой и кирпичным лицом. Тот, кто сидит перед ним – определенно один из самых привлекательных мужчин, которых Хань видел. Лисьи глаза прожигали, сверкая невысказанной насмешкой. Он был едва ли ниже Ханя, но зато шире в плечах и плотнее. Слишком уверенный в себе мужчина казался расслабленным и уверенным, а ещё совершенно не удивлённый известием, которое ему принесли. Он сохранял хладнокровие на протяжении всего дня, лишь единожды показав слабину, там, в морге, когда ему открыли тело жертвы для опознания.

Хань вынужден признать, что Ким Минсок и впрямь ему помогает, даже лучше, чем могли бы справиться офицеры на месте. Он благодарен за такую помощь, однако чувствует в этом какой-то подвох, пусть причина, сказанная Кимом Минсоком, и кажется разумной – наказать убийцу девушки.

Он подписывает последнюю бумажку и направляет запрос с приоритетом в медицинский центр – комиссар ясно дал понять, что поймать серийного убийцу для них в приоритете, никто не хотел попадать в немилость общественности и лишаться должности. Читает протоколы ещё раз и хмурится всё сильнее, потому что четыре трупа и ни одного подозреваемого, ни одной улики. Он даже не был уверен, где кто-то мог допустить ошибку, пропустить нечто важное. 

Потому что идеальных преступлений не бывает и идеальных убийц тоже.

К ночи в отделении остаются только дежурные и Минхёк, детектив Ли, заканчивающий очередное дело. Хань устало протирает глаза, выбрасывает очередной пустой стаканчик от кофе и с тяжелым вздохом возвращается к доске. Он больше не мечтал попасть в свою съёмную квартирку в ближайшее время и игнорировал поток входящих сообщений от брата с вопросами, где он пропадает. Поочередно он рассматривает фотографии и записи маркером. Хань чувствовал, будто топчется на одном месте и ему определённо нужен был свежий взгляд.

Ли Сора, студентка двадцати лет, возвращалась с поздних курсов к себе домой в Сонпхаго, когда на неё напали, всего в паре метров от собственного дома. Следы множественных удушений, в том числе вторичных, нашёл судмедэксперт на её шее, а в брюшной полости зияла рана. Задета полая артерия. Скончалась от потери крови. Найдена утром на следующий день. Красные буквы на гладкой белой поверхности лишь отражали сухие факты её кончины, но Хань знал больше, знал теперь всю её биографию от рождения и до самой смерти, но это всё равно не помогло ему найти её убийцу.

Спокойная и дружелюбная, типичная студентка, с друзьями, долгами в учебе и парнем. Бывшим парнем, который не нравился её родителям. Первый детектив, который вёл дело даже было начал подозревать его, сделал отметку на полях дела Ли Соры о том, что у того уже имеются приводы за драку с тяжкими последствиями. А ещё без алиби на ночь убиства, только заверениями, что он спал в одиночестве дома. Когда произошло второе убийство, детектив вычеркнул парня из списка подозреваемых, не став проверять дальше, со второй жертвой он был никак не связан и на вечер убийства у Ким Тэу было алиби — он был дома у своего друга, они игрались в приставку.

Двадцатилетняя Чхве Миён возвращалась с работы домой через две недели после первого убийства. С похожими следами удушения и колотой раной, она валялась среди мусора недалеко от церкви Чансин и была найдена всего через пару часов после смерти выгульщиком собак. Все надеялись хоть на какие-то улики, волос, отпечаток, частицы кожи, но ничего подобного и близко не наблюдалось. Он нападал со спины, тут же душил, не оставляя жертвам ни шанса, а позже, словно удушения ему было недостаточно, использовал нож. Детектив даже не знал, кого выдвинуть в подозреваемые, начальство требовало отчёта о возможных серийных убийствах, и они перепроверили всех бывших заключенных, живших в черте района, и если трое подходили по способу убийства и не имели алиби, то с жертвами они никак связаны не были.

Камеры видеонаблюдения, которыми город был напичкан, ничего подозрительного не показывали, даже наоборот, они не показывали вообще ничего. Словно ничего и не происходило. Преступник хорошо знал район.

Ли Соён была третьей жертвой, найденной в Сонпхагу недалеко от станции Сокчон ещё через две недели после Чхве Миён. Она тоже возвращалась домой с подработки, тоже подпадала под тип жертв: привлекательные и молодые, темноволосые девушки из Сонпхагу без каких-либо видимых на это причин. Просто оказались не в то время не в том месте. Единственным конфликтом, который у неё был это постоянные споры с владельцем соседнего кафе господином Паком из–за клиентов, которых девушка постоянно переманивала в пекарню своей начальницы. Именно после этого убийства дело со всеми материалами передали Ханю, как опытному детективу, игнорируя тот факт, что Хань, до этого работал только с наркотиками и живыми – беженцами, мигрантами, наркоманами.

Так что он тоже не мог сказать ничего конкретного. Нет улик, нет подозреваемого, зато есть четыре трупа, скорбящие родственники и требующее наказать виновных начальство.

Ким Ёнхи стала четвёртой в череде ужасных смертей, найденная недалеко между станцией метро и рыбным рынком Гарак через день, как Хань получил дело. Всё, что связывало её с предыдущими жертвами – похожая внешность, относительная близость станции метро и следы чьих-то рук на шее. А ещё совершенное отсутствие конфликтов в жизни.

Хань закрывает глаза, устав смотреть на фотографии безжизненных лиц на доске. С этим нужно было что-то делать.

Он возвращается к своему столу и некоторое время сверлит взглядом телефон, раздумывая над свежим взглядом, пока не решается. Открывает телефонную книгу и набирает недавно сохранённый контакт.

— Соскучились, детектив? — слышится насмешливый голос Ким Минсока после второго гудка.

**ххх**

**_я хочу быть рядом с тобой._ **

— Ничего особенного, на самом деле, — Чондэ падает в кресло и слегка покачивается из стороны в сторону, пока Минсок заканчивает с документами.

— Ты уверен?

— Это сказали твои люди, не мои, — насмешливо заявляет бывший военный и пожимает плечами, — Детектив закончил университет по специальности уголовного права, а затем пришел в полицию. Недавно его перевели почти с окраины Канвондо в Сеул, можно сказать повысили за то, что под его началом накрыли целую систему нелегальных мигрантов и беженцев. Достаточно типичная карьера для кого-то из их сферы, если он хоть немного умен и изворотлив.

— А он изворотлив?

— Ничего подозрительного в бумажках нет. В живую я его не видел, — хмыкает Чондэ.

— Семья?

— Сестра и мать. Я видел фотографии, ничего такого.

Минсок откидывается в стуле и задумчиво кусает губу.

— Значит он чист.

— С большей вероятностью, — говорит Чондэ и пожимает плечами, — Его перевели вместе с каким-то парнишкой из Ульсана, я и его проверил на всякий случай. Тоже всё чисто, — Минсок кивает, раздумывая над полученной информацией, пока Чондэ снова не подаёт голос, — Эй. Так я могу идти?

— Ах? Да, конечно, — кивает Минсок и прощается с Чондэ. Когда тот уходит, он вновь погружается в себя.

Они встречаются снова на следующий день после того, как Минсок в очередной раз посещает отделение полиции и даёт показания по поводу последней недели жизни Ким Ёнхи. Минсоку доставляет удовольствие общаться с этим детективом гораздо больше, чем с детективом Паком. Ли Хань кажется... Очень живым и притягательным, в плане ауры вокруг себя, человеком. 

Детектив всё–таки набирает его номер и Минсок старается не показывать самодовольства, когда отвечает, но детектив Ли не уступает ему в любезностях и он находит этот флирт очень развлекающим. Они договариваются о встрече в ресторанчике недалеко от офиса Минсока и тому приходится чуть задержаться на работе, чтобы не приезжать раньше времени.

Детектив Ли как раз рассматривает меню, когда Минсок подходит к столику. Он привстаёт, улыбаясь, пожимает его руку и, как бы извиняясь, разводит руками:

— Надеюсь, вы не против, я очень голоден.

— Что вы, — Минсок присаживается на стул напротив и осматривает детектива. Тот замечает.

— Что?

— Ничего, просто... — детектив дёргает бровями, — Вы мне позвонили.

Ли Хань кривит лицо, на что Минсок самодовольно улыбается.

— Будем считать, что я хотел полюбоваться на ваше красивое личико, — Минсок закатывает глаза, — Вы помогли мне с ориентацией на месте и дали верное направление. Я благодарен.

— Я рад. Не поймите меня неправильно, но вы ведь не местный, думаю, вам тяжело было бы понять, насколько тяжело ориентироваться в нашем районе.

— А детектив Пак не преувеличил, — усмехается детектив Ли, выпрямляясь и откладывая меню, — Вы и правда затычка в каждой бочке, господин Ким Минсок. Мы виделись всего пару раз, а вы уж так много обо мне знаете. Я вас заинтересовал?

— Знаете, как говорят? Знай врага своего.

— Я — ваш враг? — казалось искренне удивляется детектив и отводит от него взгляд, только когда приходит официант. Он делает заказ и возвращается к Минсоку, отказавшемуся от еды, но на этот раз смотрит заинтересованно, — Мне казалось, наши с вами отношения выше этого.

— Не враг, — всё-таки отвечает Минсок, — Но детективов стоит знать даже лучше, чем своих врагов.

Ли Хань на это очаровательно смеётся, вызывая у Минсока легкую улыбку. 

— Мне нравится, что вы цените меня больше своих врагов, — одобрительно сообщает детектив.

— Итак, детектив Ли, — начинает Минсок через минуту уютной тишины. Детектив поднимает на него чуть усталый взгляд, но смотрит при этом заинтересовано и как-то живо, будто ждёт чего-то ещё, — Вы расскажете мне, в чём дело?

Ли Хань на это вздыхает.

— Если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы сперва поесть.

Минсок не обязан был, но поинтересовался у детектива, как ему живётся в Сеуле после Канвондо, на что детектив в очередной раз закатил глаза, пробормотав что-то о назойливых пронырах. Они немного поговорили о трудностях переезда и всяких бытовых вещах холостяцкой жизни, пока детектив ужинал, и это, на удивление Минсока, была достаточно милая светская беседа. Он не раз общался с детективами по работе и вне её, и должен был признать, что Ли Хань разительно отличался от большинства из них. Он умел притягивать к себе. Не только привлекательной внешностью, которую Минсок, конечно же, отметил, но и словами, своей манерой речи. Вокруг детектива была какая-то странная успокаивающая аура, а сам он, вне работы и разговоров о ней, выглядел достаточно увлекательным человеком, что обычно не имело никакого отношения к детективам убойного отдела, по мнению Минсока.

Так что Минсок должен признать, что он был бы определённо заинтересован.

Однако успокаивающая аура нарушается, едва Ли Хань заканчивает ужин. Его взгляд мрачнеет, а улыбка увядает, казалось, он снова вспоминает тех, кого в живых уже не было.

Минсок терпеливо ждёт, когда тот решится.

— То, что я скажу не должно быть известно никому, — Минсок кивает. Разумеется, — Должен сказать, я бы не позвонил, если бы детективы не сказали, насколько вы... Незабываемая личность в этом отделении.

Минсок улыбается. Внешность обманчива и это всегда было ему на руку.

Когда детектив медленно выкладывает сухие факты, в его голове словно начинает работать целая машина. Он недоуменно выслушивает предложение за предложением, желая задать интересующие его вопросы, но детектив Ли Хань не был глупым, проверив все его предположения ещё в самом начале и опровергая любую возможную теорию, возникшую в его голове. Когда детектив начинает кратко излагать суть дела Ким Ёнхи, без видимых подробностей в связи с тайной следствия, Минсок вздрагивает, словно приходит в себя и вспоминает, что всё это произошло прямо у него под носом, а не с кем-то другим. Опять.

За годы жизни он видел много крови в клановых войнах, но это никогда не были ни в чем неповинные хрупкие девушки.

Детектив Ли замолкает, облизывая пересохшие губы, и пожимает плечами, выглядя действительно несчастным от того, что ему приходится признавать это вслух:

— Всё это не имеет никакого смысла. У нас было четверо подозреваемых, по одному на жертву, но ни один из них не подходит. И я не могу понять, что мы упускаем.

— В отчёте судмедэксперта о Ёнхи есть что-нибудь?

— Я получил его только вчера, — качает головой молодой детектив, облокотившись на стул, — Ничего, что я бы уже не видел. Их травмы похожи.

Минсок поджимает губы. Ему срочно нужно было поговорить с Чондэ.

— И чего вы хотите прямо сейчас?

— Прямо сейчас? Я хочу свежий взгляд, — отвечает Ли Хань на кивок, — Я перечитывал эти дела снова и снова, посещал места преступлений, но нет ничего, что могло бы подсказать в каком направлении двинуться. Он словно неуловимый призрак. Но идеального преступления не бывает.

Минсок мог бы поспорить.

Он ничего не говорит, потому что действительно хочет добиться от детектива своего рода доверия, хочет помочь найти преступника. Это малейшее, что он может сделать для успокоения души Ёнхи, а ещё он пообещал Чонину. Своё слово он сдержит.

— Минсок, вы хорошо знаете Сонпхагу. Возможно, вы можете узнать нечто большее, чем полиция, ведь люди знают вас и доверяют вам. Может быть они видели кого-то и охотнее доверятся вам, чем полицейским, которые в основном портят им жизнь.

— Возможно, я смогу сделать гораздо большее, — говорит Минсок, немного подумав, но детектив только качает головой, смотря на него со всей искренностью:

— Я не прошу от вас большего.

Он действительно имеет это в виду, но Минсок решает не отвечать, прикусив губу в задумчивости. Всё это ему определенно не нравилось.

**ххх**

_**после твоего 'пока' этой ночью** _   
_**как и ожидалось, я метался и не мог найти себе места.** _

Минсок просит подъехать детектива к их семейному особняку на следующий день, в пятницу вечером.

Он даёт одному из членов их клана, скверному мужчине в возрасте, занимающемуся их системой видеонаблюдения, задание, и просит Чондэ проконтролировать это с особым намёком. На следующий день он получает диск с гигабайтами видео Ким Ёнхи вблизи их камер, и они внимательно просматривают их.

— Тебе не кажется это странным? — спрашивает Чондэ, когда Минсок пересказывает ему подробности, рассказанные детективом.

— Ты тоже это заметил, да? — спрашивает Минсок задумчиво и перематывает очередное видео, — Есть что-то не то в этом рассказе, но я пока не уверен что.

— Район и места убийств. Что-то меня напрягает, — говорит Чондэ через некоторое время и смотрит на Минсока теперь уверенно. Минсок не разрывает зрительный контакт, будто пытается прочитать чужие мысли, раздумывает над его словами и резко переводит взгляд на экран, где Ким Ёнхи появляется в поле зрения системы.

— Действительно? — спрашивает он пустоту и переключает камеру.

— Когда мы с Кёнсу только стали жить в этом районе... — начинает Чондэ и задумчиво замолкает, подбирая слова. Минсок переводит на того внимательный взгляд. Доктор До Кёнсу и Ким Чондэ появились в их клане около восьми месяцев назад и то, как они пришли всегда вызывало у Минсока вопросы, ведь было очевидно, что у Чондэ были с этим проблемы. Сейчас, спустя почти год, тот, кажется, решил что-то для себя и относился к этому спокойно, но Минсок всё ещё не был уверен в этом до конца. Они все ещё выстраивали отношения на доверии, да. — Когда мы только стали жить здесь, знаешь, насколько тяжело мне было проходить незамеченным мимо камер? Городских и ваших одновременно. Даже спустя столько времени я иногда забываюсь, хотя сейчас в этом нет никакой необходимости, но это всё равно выработалось на автомате, понимаешь? А он не попадается. Вообще _нигде_.

Минсок замирает, когда до него доходит смысл слов и что под этим подразумевает Чондэ.

— Кажется мне стоит позвонить детективу, не думаешь?

Ли Хань приезжает на метро и выглядит вроде и так же, но всё-таки совсем иначе. Вместо однотонной водолазки на нём разноцветная футболка, кроссовки, более поношенные брюки, чем обычно и волосы слишком пушистые, не уложенные, с торчащим хохолком. На неозвученный вопрос в глазах Минсока, детектив как-то смущённо пожимает плечами:

— Сегодня мой выходной. 

— И вы приехали по моему первому звонку в свой выходной? Я так вас заинтересовал? — насмешливо цитирует Минсок детектива и скрещивает руки на груди, с интересом осматривая худощавую фигуру напротив, — Тогда кто занимается делом?

— Второй детектив. Детектив У, — Хань отмахивается от темы, оглядываясь по сторонам, — Мы виделись с вами только вчера. Вы хотите мне что-то показать?

— Да, нам нужно пройти внутрь, — Минсок кивает за ограждение на внутренний двор и зовёт детектива за собой.

Они проходят внутрь к беседке, детектив Ли заинтересовано смотрит на ноутбук, стоящий на столе, присаживается перед ним и поднимает взгляд на обходящего стол Минсока.

— Вы должны кое-что посмотреть.

— Ты.

— Простите? — Минсок поднимает взгляд с ноутбука и Ли Хань неловко улыбается ему:

— Я сейчас не на службе, так что не против неформального обращения. Просто Хань. Но если это слишком...

— Нет, — возражает Минсок почти сразу же и сам себе удивляется, — Я не против. В таком случае, просто Минсок.

Ли Хань одобрительно улыбается и кивает.

— А теперь показывай.

Он смотрит на подборку видео с камер, где Ким Ёнхи так или иначе покидает дом Кимов и уходит вверх по улице, лишь с одного ракурса видно, как она медленно идёт, превращаясь в маленькую точку, но всё ещё видимую, а затем исчезает, позволяя городским камерам словить её через несколько секунд. 

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Хань. Когда видео заканчивается и смотрит на Минсока, — Это всё?

— Нет. Теперь мы пойдём по её пути.

Минсок оставляет ноутбук и ведёт детектива обратно на улицу, показывает на камеры видеонаблюдения, установленные по периметру их дома, и проходит вместе с детективом половину пути Ёнхи.

— Теперь ты скажешь к чему была эта наглядная демонстрация? — всё ещё не понимает детектив и Минсок терпеливо вздыхает.

— Подумай немного. Почему его не видно на камерах.

Хань поджимает губы, оглядываясь назад, на особняк Кимов и вперед на выход к трассе.

— Он хорошо знает местность.

— Он отлично знает местность, — поправляет Минсок, заставляя детектива несчастно вздохнуть.

— Прекрасно. Серийный убийца, который прекрасно знает целых два района, мне должно было стать легче от этого в пятницу вечером?

— Совсем нет, — не чувствует себя виноватым Минсок, — Но это другое.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Наша улица — самая отдалённая во всём районе, почти за чертой города, но всё здесь такое же закостенелое, как и во всём районе, понимаешь? Улочки схожи между собой по принципу. Ничего не менялось десятки лет. Камеры висят в одних и тех же местах и снимают всегда один и тот же ракурс. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя поймали, ты должен прятаться. Например, если ты подросток, сбегающий от родителей, — что ж, Чондэ не так необходимо знать об этом сравнении.

— Да, это логично, — хмурится Хань. Ему не нравится куда это идёт.

— Вы уверены, что он из Сонпхагу, потому что он убивает там, — утверждает Минсок, потому что это было понятно, исходя из позиции полиции по делу. Хань в подтверждение кивает, — Но что, если он просто хорошо знает эти районы?

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Что, если он живет в Квандонгу? Здесь, а не в Сонпхагу.

— Нет, это...

— Детектив Ли, — прерывает Минсок настойчиво и мягко переходит на неформальное обращение, — _Хань_. Подумай. Если бы он не знал этот район, то он попался бы на камеры. Хоть на одну, но должен был, потому что невозможно помнить всё постоянно и не привлекать к себе внимание своим поведением. Если он не попался, значит он настолько уверен в себе, будто уже привык к этому. Будто постоянно бывает в этом районе. Возможно, живёт в нем.

— И все убийства были в соседнем районе, чтобы не привлекать внимание к своему дому, но достаточно близко к его зоне комфорта, — задумчиво продолжает мысль Хань и Минсок кивает, — Предыдущий детектив был уверен, что он из Сонпхагу только из–за того, что он нигде больше не попадался. Что он убивает рядом с домом.

— Если бы не Ёнхи, то можно было бы отмести эту версию. Но она две недели жила у нас до своей смерти. Значит он выслеживал её именно здесь. Чистая удача, что она решила вернуться к себе домой и оказалась в Сонпхагу.

Чистая удача, что это не был клан Чхве. Сомнения закрадывались в голову Минсока постепенно, пока он говорил. Ким Ёнхи жила у них, потому что чувствовала слежку, но это было задолго до того, как серийный убийца нашёл её, определенно. Значит ли это, что клан Чхве на самом деле тоже отслеживал её? Ему стоит позаботиться о том, чтобы выведать это у них перед тем, как он их уничтожит.

Хань думает некоторое время, Минсок видит это. Он словно борется сам с собой, пока наконец не приходит к чему-то.

— Значит, это то, что мы упускаем, верно? Мы знали, что он выслеживает их, но он делал это не в районе убийства, — глаза детектива будто светлеют от догадки, — Нам нужно срочно узнать бывал ли кто-то из жертв в Кандонгу. Нужно понять принцип, по которому он их выслеживал. И перепроверить списки бывших заключенных из этого района. Займусь этим завтра.

Хань быстро печатает сообщение, когда они возвращаются к дому, а затем замирает, будто только теперь осознает, что шёл не туда.

— Ох, мне... Нужно было в сторону метро.

— Я подвезу.

— Ничего, незачем беспокоиться.

— Я живу в городе, — пожимает плечами Минсок, — Так что всё равно туда поеду.

Автоматические ворота открываются, и он выгоняет сияющий чёрный хёндай из гаража, на что Хань только хмыкает, прежде чем проскользнуть на пассажирское кресло и пристегнуться.

— Так, ты не живёшь с братьями в семейном поместье? — интересуется мужчина по дороге и Минсок, не сдерживаясь, фыркает от смеха.

— Семейное поместье? Как пафосно звучит.

Хань пожимает плечами с улыбкой.

— Нет, я вылетел из семейного гнёздышка, как только появилась такая возможность. Очень давно.

— Женился? — делает предположение детектив.

— Нет, меня интересует немного другое, — хмыкает Минсок, находя свой ответ достаточно забавным. Мужчина на соседнем кресле с интересом его разглядывает, словно пытается узнать. Ах, как забавно было бы, если он и правда узнал.

Флиртовать со старшим сыном клана мафии, кому такое в голову взбредёт?

Когда они выезжают на магистраль, Хань диктует свой адрес и Минсок настраивает навигатор. 

— Что насчет вас, детектив? — делает акцент Минсок и слышит усмешку в ответ, — Женаты?

— На своей работе, — с лёгкостью признаётся Хань, поднимая руки в воздух, — Полностью виновен.

— Сейчас такое сплошь и рядом. Не многих интересует брак, — говорит Минсок, включая поворотник. В ответ лишь неопределённо усмехаются.

— Думаю, я просто не встретил ещё свой идеальный тип.

— О, — выдыхает Минсок и смеётся, — У тебя есть идеальный тип? И что же в него входит? Маленькое личико и хорошие кулинарные навыки?

— Почему нет? — подмигивает Хань, полностью расслабляясь в кресле, и отворачивается, смотря на проносящиеся за окном улицы, освещённые фонарями. Минсок качает головой с улыбкой:

— Встретить свой идеальный тип и правда звучит как отличная цель в жизни, но не слишком заманчивая. Когда найдёшь такого человека, сделай одолжение, обязательно позвони мне и пригласи выпить за это.

Хань замирает, словно раздумывает над этим приглашением, а затем поворачивается к Минсоку всем корпусом и смотрит на него искрящим взглядом, почти обжигающим.

— Ким Минсок, — Минсок отрывается от дороги и смотрит в карие глаза напротив, — Не хочешь выпить со мной сегодня?

**ххх**

_**воздух, который всегда был лишь обыденностью,** _   
_**в один момент стал давить на меня.** _

Конечно, Минсок не обязан был отчитываться перед кем-то, но факт оставался фактом: они переспали.

Это не было чем-то неловким на утро, как он ожидал. Ли Хань был крайне лёгким и беззаботным, не относился серьёзно к каждому своему поступку и кажется просто плыл по течению жизни, как и сам Минсок.

Он просыпается позже, но всё ещё слишком рано, и уже чувствует запах кофе по всей своей квартире. Хань чувствовал себя крайне уверенно, находясь в чужих апартаментах, готовит достаточно скудный завтрак и радостно машет кухонной лопаткой, завидев полуголого Минсока в коридоре.

— Омлет почти готов, — заявляет он с довольным видом.

Так что они завтракают, пьют кофе и Хань умудряется говорить обо всём на свете, кроме работы или того, что было ночью. Минсока вполне устраивает.

— Ах, я бы ещё повалялся, но нужно на службу, — Минсок смотрит на строящего расстроенную мордочку Ханя и кидает взгляд на настенные часы, — Знаешь как тяжело в наше время детективам?

— Я смотрю ты очень замучился, — хмыкает Минсок, скрещивая руки на груди, на что очаровательная мордашка подмигивает в ответ.

— Мне нужно в душ, — не отвечает прямо детектив, отбивая барабанную дробь по столу, и невинно улыбается Минсоку, на что тот усмехается и кивком показывает на нужную дверь. 

— Ванная там, — Хань убирает посуду со стола и проходит мимо Минсока, едва дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев плеча.

— Потрёшь спинку?

— Не слишком ли вы требовательны по утрам, детектив Ли? — фыркает Минсок, но встаёт следом.

— Да, вероятно мне уже говорили об этом, — бормочет себе под нос детектив, щёлкая выключателем.

Секс без обязательств был отличным вариантом, не правда ли? Жениться, завести детей — нет, это не по части Минсока, у него был прекрасный пример перед глазами и такого счастья ему не нужно. Их мать, может и любила своих сыновей, но была абсолютно несчастна в этом браке, или по крайней мере, такой её запомнил маленький Минсок. Может быть, когда-то она и любила отца, но точно не в те годы жизни, которые он помнит. Ни один клан, который он знает, не славился стабильными брачными отношениями, основанными на любви, исключительная политика и раздел сфер влияния. Если у Чонина, самого младшего и сентиментального, ещё и были какие-то надежды и мечты на любовь, то увольте, Минсока вполне устраивало его положение.

Самостоятельно и с радостью упекать себя в кандалы привязанности и возможных беспокойств? Он не настолько глуп.

Минсок возвращает детективу ночной долг и отсасывает прямо в душе, чувствуя, как теплые струи воды стекают по его позвоночнику, скрываясь в ложбинке ягодиц, а мокрые волосы стягивают на затылке. Он отплёвывается от воды, когда поднимается с колен, и смотрит на расслабленного Ханя, вставшего прямо под струи с головой.

— Ты был абсолютно прав, у тебя очень много скрытых талантов, о которых не знает каннамское отделение, — заявляет детектив самодовольно и тянет Минсока под воду, отступая на шаг назад и облокачиваясь на кафельную стену. Минсок ехидно замечает, убирая волосы с лица:

— А ты слишком ручной. Я даже стал скучать по детективу Паку, с ним было... Интересно. Ах, детектив Пак, как он там... — Минсок замолкает и фырчит, прикрываясь рукой, когда Хань направляет на него струи воды, а затем грозно смотрит сверху вниз, сдерживая смех:

— Детектив Пак тоже проводил ночи в твоей кровати, Ким Минсок? У тебя кинк на папочек?

— Звучит отвратительно, — вздрагивает Минсок, представляя засаленного детектива Пака хотя бы в метре от себя.

— Буду знать на будущее, — отвечает Хань и поворачивается к Минсоку спиной, вручая ему мочалку, — Я не шутил по поводу потереть спину.

— Кто сказал, что следующий раз будет? — эхом отзывается Минсок, однако в противоречии со своими словами наливает гель для душа в ладонь. С изощрённым удовольствием он натирает спину Ханя до красных полос, отчего тот постоянно ахает, то и дело выгибаясь, и кажется они проводят в душе больше времени, чем могут позволить правила приличия, но не то, чтобы Минсок куда-то спешил в этот момент, наслаждаясь этим лёгким ощущением, какого определённо не испытывал раньше.

— Мою спину словно исполосовали тигры. — жалуется Хань, натягивая свою футболку, пока Минсок бездумно наслаждается рассматриванием чужого рельефного тела, позволяя себе валяться в кровати.

— Полагаю, теперь мы квиты, — отзывается он и смеётся, когда нерадивый детектив сгибается пополам, чтобы отыскать свои джинсы под письменным столом в углу комнаты.

— Я позвоню, когда будут новости, — обещает детектив, подмигивая, и скрывается в коридоре. Едва Минсок слышит хлопок входной двери, то выдыхает, чувствуя, как странное чувство внутри исчезает.

В обед он наведывается в офис, где его уже ждёт недовольный Чондэ, развалившийся на софе в приёмной и нервно перелистывающий страницы журнала месячной давности. Он тут же откидывает его, едва Минсок появляется в дверях.

— Опаздываешь.

— Я ничего не обещал, — Минсок снимает пиджак, бросая его на спинку кресла и усаживается на своё место, включая системный блок, — Ты сделал то, о чём я просил?

Чондэ вздыхает:

— Я поспрашивал. Это не профессиональная работа. Никто из округи ничего об этом не знает.

— Что насчёт Чхве?

— О, вчера мне довелось случайно наткнуться на одного паренька, — Чондэ самодовольно улыбается, исключая любую случайность этой встречи, — Ты был прав, они следили за Ёнхи и хотели снять, но в последний момент приказ отменили, когда она переехала к нам. Он сказал, что наблюдал за ней ещё день или два, перестал и не видел никого, кто мог бы ошиваться по близости.

— И ты ему веришь?

— Люди любят говорить правду, когда... — Чондэ хмыкает, — Боятся расстаться с жизнью.

Если Минсок и кажется впечатлённым такой преданности, то ничего не говорит. Ему нужно было знать, что найдут детективы, а значит нужно было ждать Ли Ханя или звонить самому, чего он делать определённо не горел желанием.

Кроме того, Минсок хотел просмотреть документы, ведь с ними было бы легче, чем знать всё на словах. Он сам не замечает, как эта история и желание разгадки увлекает его настолько, что он готов ринуться на поиски прямо в ту же минуту, задействовав все свои связи, но в какой-то момент его бьёт это осознание – он всего лишь друг жертвы, а ещё это совершенно не его дело. Если детективу будет нужна помощь, он сообщит.

С такими мыслями Минсок отпускает Чондэ, решая сосредоточиться на своей настоящей работе, которую он и так уже забросил на непростительно длинное время. Когда он заканчивает с официальными документами, то вводит пароль к скрытой папке и открывает график передвижения морских судов между Кореей и Китаем.

— Мой клиент арендовал несколько складов на инчхонском причале, — говорит Минсок, едва Чунмён берёт трубку, и быстро печатает номера складов в таблице, — Бэкхён сделает одолжение. Я сказал, что их нужно пометить для китайского груза, он найдёт людей. Ты должен сделать всё правильно, мне сообщили, что товар готов.

— Мне следует волноваться о чём-то ещё? — спрашивает Чунмён заинтересовано.

— Только если о Бэкхёне, — хмыкает Минсок в трубку и прикрывает глаза, вспоминая младшего друга.

— С ним снова что-то не так? — в голосе Чунмёна слышится забота. Бэкхён был им как второй младший брат, всего на год младше Чунмёна. Они всегда заботились о нём, а с его последним увлечением в прошлом году они _все_ действительно испытали стресс. Около четырёх месяцев назад, когда всё пришло в норму и Минсок подозревал в этом Чонина, он собрал один единственный чемодан личных вещей, накопленных за годы жизни, схватил поддельные документы, сделанные Минсоком, и переехал в Инчхон, ограничив их связь в целях безопасности, не уточняя чьей. Хотя Минсок догадывался, вспоминая с кем тот теперь водил знакомства.

— Ты ведь знаешь его... Ситуацию. Не говори ему для чего эти контейнеры. Пусть думает, что это обычная поставка. Не стоит обострять ситуацию.

— Это опасно, — выдыхает Чунмён не слишком счастливо и Минсок едва успевает сдержать улыбку.

— Любовь делает нас слепыми, верно?

— Я понял. Ещё что-то?

— Ты должен знать, что господин Ким снова высказал мне свою обеспокоенность, — на другой стороне слышится молчание.

Их отец умер едва ли месяц назад. Они всё ещё несут формальный траур, только им совершенно не до этого, ведь каждый считал своим долгом намекнуть им о том, что вокруг есть более сильные кланы, к которым они готовы примкнуть, если сыновья Кима-старшего не начнут действовать жёстко и уверенно с самого начала, что означало бессмысленные войны и убийства. Минсок продолжал налаживать контакты, и сорвавшаяся сделка с Чхве этому никак не способствовала, из его рук ушла целая партия контрабанды и он даже не мог заставить их поверить, что проблема была не в нём.

Чунмёну приходилось тяжелее, потому что именно он был преемником и вынужден вести все дела. Минсок не завидовал младшему брату и понимал, что несмотря на то, что о своём намерении не становиться главой он объявил ещё в молодости, едва ему стукнуло двадцать, что означало отсутствие обязательств за последствия, но прямо сейчас за клан они отвечают с Чунмёном вместе, своей головой.

Детектив Ли Хань пишет на протяжении трёх дней и заявляется в офис вечером вторника. Завидев знакомый силуэт, Минсок закрывает все документы на рабочем столе и улыбается, наблюдая, как детектив проходит через кабинет и падает в клиентское кресло.

— Итак, есть новости? А то, как я успел понять, ты любишь писать не о деле. На самом деле, обо всём кроме дела.

— Немного, — закатывает глаза Хань и смотрит на Минсока, — Мы перепроверили всех бывших заключенных, проживающих в Кандонгу, а их оказалось немало, но ничего подозрительного не выявили. Если у кого-то нет алиби на первое убийство, то обязательно есть на второе и так по каждому. Детектив У проверяет наиболее вероятных подозреваемых.

— Что насчёт жертв? — хмурится Минсок.

— Помимо Ким Ёнхи, мы нашли связь с Кандонгу только у второй жертвы, Чхве Миён. Она искала новую работу, согласно её аккаунту в социальных сетях. Она была на собеседовании в местном кафе за две недели до убийства и это подходит, но первая и третья жертвы напрямую не связаны с этим районом. Мы проверяем историю их кредиток и проездного, но это займёт время, потому что система жутко перегружена.

— Мне жаль, — Минсок видит, как Хань встряхивает головой, будто пытается избавиться от нежеланных мыслей, а затем вымученно улыбается:

— Тяжело вести дела, когда умирают молодые. Они ведь были в самом начале пути, поступили в университет, открывали для себя взрослую жизнь, — Хань выдыхает, чуть съезжая на стуле вниз и устало откидывает голову назад, — В нашей стране и так высокий процент самоубийств, а здесь кто-то целенаправленно убивает молодых девушек...

— Это психически нездоровый человек, как и любой другой серийный убийца, — пожимает плечами Минсок, — У меня есть один знакомый доктор, который очень по-научному объяснил мне, что такие люди не могут не убивать, даже если не хотят этого делать. Но, честно говоря, я не запомнил ничего из того, что он сказал.

Хань смеётся, поднимая на Минсока ласковый взгляд, и кивает:

— Вероятно твой доктор прав. Но от этого не легче. Даже в мафиозных разборках редко погибают молодые, — Минсок замирает от этого предложения, но тут же приказывает себе собраться и безмятежно пожать плечами:

— Вам лучше знать, господин детектив.

Наступает уютная тишина, Минсок осматривает Ханя со слегка примятых волосы до нервно барабанящего по коленке пальца и хочет отвлечь его от этих мыслей, хочет вернуть ту притягательную ауру вместо этой мрачной.

— Ты приехал только за этим?

Хань тут же поднимает на него взгляд.

— Я хотел спросить не хочешь ли ты поужинать? Поздновато уже, — Минсок улыбается, откатываясь в кресле назад и вставая:

— А вот это уже другой разговор. Я ужасно голоден.

— Я знаю по пути несколько ресторанов с едой на вынос, но можем поужинать там же где и в прошлый раз, — говорит Хань, словно на автомате, с интересом наблюдая, как Минсок надевает пиджак и застегивает пуговицы. Он приглаживает уложенные волосы и поворачивается, готовый ехать, но замирает, недоуменно приподняв брови на исследующий взгляд детектива.

— Что?

— На тебе прекрасно смотрятся костюмы, — говорит детектив и Минсок ещё несколько секунд пристально смотрит на него, прежде чем подозрительно выдохнуть:

— Спасибо, я думаю?

— И знаешь что? — детектив встаёт и едва Минсок проходит мимо него, расплывается в широкой улыбке, — Я тут вспомнил, что я тоже прекрасно на тебе смотрюсь.

— Так и знал, — обреченно шепчет Минсок, закатывая глаза на выходе из кабинета.

Когда его припечатывают к стене, Минсок чуть морщится от боли и недовольно шипит, впиваясь ногтями в кожу на загривке. Этот ужасно бесцеремонный детектив даже не извиняется, наоборот ещё сильнее покусывает ключицы, зализывая покрасневшую дорожку, и поцелуями доходит до линии челюсти, фиксируя руку на шее и едва ощутимо сжимая горло. Хань выцеловывает его скулы, а затем шумно выдыхает на них и приоткрывает рот.

— Только попробуй, — сдавленно предупреждает Минсок, закатывая глаза в изнеможении и подается бедрами вперёд, но Хань смеётся в ухо и шепчет:

— Что там было о папочках?

— Сейчас выгоню, как собаку, — детектив смеётся, пока недовольный Минсок не затыкает его поцелуем.

Он успел освоиться и понять как вечно флиртующему детективу нравится вести себя в постели — ещё более ужасно нахально, чем в обычной жизни. Это не было похоже на то, что он испытывал раньше, казалось, лёгкость, с которой Хань начинал любой разговор была обычной для него.

С лёгкостью и грациозностью он избавляется от собственной одежды, стягивает чужие брюки и уже не так грациозно чуть не падает с кровати, потеряв равновесие, отчего Минсок трясётся от хохота и Хань наигранно рычит, обещая возмездие, которое Минсок и так слишком долго ждал.

Непринуждённо детектив омывает поцелуями пресс Минсока, проводя кончиками пальцев по чужим кубикам — заостряя внимание на том, чем Минсок крайне гордился. По сравнению с ним детектив выглядел субтильным, однако Минсок ощущал силу и уверенность в чужих прикосновениях, не сомневаясь, что внешность крайне обманчива.

C обманчивой небрежностью Хань слепо шарит рукой в тумбочке, вытаскивая бутыль смазки, так, словно знает о Минсоке и его спальне всё, и почти профессионально перекидывает через себя чужую ногу, самодовольно улыбаясь:

— Ваша очередь, господин Ким.

Минсок задыхается и приходит к разрядке слишком быстро, что даже слегка коробит его самолюбие. Не так уж и сильно он себя запустил, даже если Ли Хань и был чрезвычайно активным и напористым. Он бы и подумал о том, как давно в этом сумбуре уделял внимание своим маленьким прихотям, только дыхание перехватило где-то в горле и тело всё ещё сводило лёгкой судорогой удовольствия, поэтому он просто прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе секунды наслаждения. 

— Прекрасный вид, — ведает ему чужой шёпот. Ключицы жжёт, когда детектив вновь засасывает израненную кожу и мягко проводит по ней языком, успокаивающе поглаживая большим пальцем по бедру. Минсок недовольно бьёт его по плечу, потому что он предупреждал, что чужие метки на себе ему не нравятся, отчего Хань только смеётся и отстраняется, вставая. Покидает комнату и через минуту возвращается с полотенцем.

Выгибаясь в спине, Минсок так и замирает на боку, когда тот с сосредоточенным видом возвращается в кровать и аккуратно вытирает белёсые полосы с его живота. Закончив, Хань склоняется в другую сторону, бросая полотенце на пол, и с лёгким стоном усталости растягивается на другой части кровати, фыркая, отчего его чёлка разлетается в воздухе, но снова падает на глаза, заставляя его недовольно зажмуриться.

Он не должен был, правда, не должен, но что-то во всём этом взаимодействии вызвало внутри него непонятный поток эмоций, вставший комом в горле и мешающий нормально выдохнуть. Медленно Минсок протягивает руку и, не касаясь кожи, кончиками пальцев убирает чуть вьющиеся локоны в разные стороны.

Осознанно это было или нет, но... Это было мило. Ли Хань был достаточно добрым человеком, чтобы побеспокоиться и о его комфорте тоже – конечно, Минсок не забывал, что это были его апартаменты, а детектив был гостем, но что-то подсказывало ему, что здесь было нечто другое. Он был таким даже в самых незначительных деталях, вроде сообщения с пожеланием доброго утра каждый день или обыденными сообщениями об ужасной уличной закусочной рядом с полицейским отделением или медленной технике в офисе. Хань определённо был добрым и заботливым и решил, что нашёл в Минсоке друга. Признаться, Минсок не мог вспомнить, когда его партнёр был достаточно озабочен чем-то настолько примитивным и бытовым, такой мелочью, о которой он сам забывает. Был ли кто-то, кто хоть раз подумал о нём? Он не мог вспомнить.

Было ли так в прошлый раз?

Минсок пытается вспомнить первую ночь, которую детектив провёл в его квартире, но ничего такого не было. Он первым слишком быстро покинул кровать, чтобы сходить в душ, взвинченный после сложной недели и наконец получивший разрядку. 

Нет, значит дело было не в Ли Хане. Просто Минсок с годами становится изрядно сентиментальным.

Хань открывает глаза и поворачивает голову в его в сторону. Минсок едва заметно улыбается и убирает руку, перекатываясь с бока на спину и слышит шуршание рядом. Теперь детектив, облокотившись на руку, задумчиво наблюдал за ним.

— Как думаешь почему он убивает каждые две недели?

Минсок замирает, шокированный, а затем смотрит на детектива скептично:

— Поговорим об этом _сейчас_?

Хань неуклюже дёргает плечами:

— Тебе разве неинтересно?

— Нет, — медленно и с расстановкой выдаёт Минсок и Хань вздыхает, сдаваясь.

— Хорошо, вероятно, ты прав. Сейчас не время.

Минсок молча наблюдает, как тот вертится на месте, взбивая подушку, и зарывается в неё лицом, выгибаясь, отчего Минсоку открывается прекрасный вид на напряжённые мышцы. 

Минсок закрывает глаза на секунду.

— Может это какой-то ритуал?

— Он повторяет это уже четыре раза, — тут же поднимает голову воодушевленный Хань и Минсок смеривает его презрительным взглядом, зная, что проиграл. — Он убивает девушек одного типа, которых очевидно, замечает случайно в Кандонгу, пусть ещё и не доказаны все случаи. Он убивает их каждые две недели, словно он подготавливается к главному убийству и каждый раз убивает суррогатов главной жертвы.

— Возможно, его бросила девушка или он потерял свою возлюбленную и это как-то выливается в двухнедельный цикл? — Хань задумчиво смотрит в потолок, кусая нижнюю губу:

— В любом случае, эта дата имеет для него только ему понятный сакральный смысл. 

— И если это так, то осталось сколько, шесть дней?

— Пять. И на шестой он пойдёт убивать, — Хань прикрывает глаза на пару секунд, а затем слегка качает ей из стороны в сторону, — Мы должны остановить его раньше, чем это случится, но мы не продвинулись ни на шаг.

Минсок задумчиво хмурится, чувствуя обеспокоенность. Ли Хань был хорошим человеком, куда более приятным, чем большинство его коллег, с которыми Минсок сталкивался на протяжении своей жизни, и он не хотел бы, чтобы у того были проблемы. К тому же, он ведь предложил свою помощь.

— На тебя давят?

— Комиссар ясно дал понять, что если это дело не раскроют до того, как вся страна поставит под сомнение нашу компетентность, то мы все можем попрощаться со своими погонами.

Это Минсоку тоже очень не нравилось. Ли Хань был достаточно хорошим детективом, даже несмотря на иронию их ситуации, Минсок успел изучить его послужной список. Он также был куда более привлекательным вариантом для связей с полицией Сеула и Минсок не спешил, но наметил для себя этот вариант.

А ещё он был сексуальным, но это больше приятный бонус.

Минсок садится и оборачивается на детектива, выглядя задумчивым, но крайне решительным, так что тот вопросительно смотрит на него:

— Что?

— Я знаю, что это не положено, — начинает Минсок, раздумывая что сказать, чтобы Хань прислушался к нему, — Но мне кажется, что вы действительно упускаете что-то и, если времени осталось немного, сомневаюсь, что проверка проездного у остальных жертв сразу приведёт вас к убийце. И осталось всего пять дней.

Хань заинтересовано выгибает брови:

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я хочу посмотреть на материалы дела, — говорит Минсок, — Ты что-то упускаешь.

Он не хотел говорить это именно так, но не мог по-другому, ему казалось, что он прав. Он наблюдает, как Хань хмурится, ему тоже не нравятся эти слова, уязвляющие его самолюбие, но он собирается и с непроницаемым выражением лица кивает:

— Хорошо.

**ххх**

_**почему тебе так хорошо в одиночестве?** _   
_**говоришь, что не пропадёшь?** _

— Это всё? — Минсок берёт самую верхнюю папку и смотрит на детектива Ли исподлобья. Тот кивает, оглядываясь, и закрывает жалюзи.

Минсок был в этом отделении полиции почти как дома, зная и обстановку, и работающих здесь полицейских. Они приходят поздно вечером, когда на местах нет никого, кроме дежурных, но те слишком бурно обсуждают предстоящий футбольный матч, чтобы замечать, как Хань проводит Минсока в отдельный кабинет, который он занимал на время расследования. Минсок замирает у двери, сверля взглядом доску с фотографиями жертв и мест преступлений.

Впервые он видит Ёнхи такой, на месте её убийства, в крови среди мусора и это заставляет его чувствовать прилив злости, смешанной с сожалением.

Хань не включает свет в кабинете, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и Минсок щёлкает переключателем настольной лампы, усаживаясь на свободный стул. Хань передаёт ему папки с первым убийством, а сам берёт папки дел бывших заключенных, и они погружаются в чтение.

Минсок внимательно просматривает протоколы осмотра места происшествия и переводит взгляд на доску за Ханем, проходясь по именам жертв. Он рассматривает фотографии и возвращается к протоколам допроса.

— Не нравится мне этот парень, — Хань отрывается от очередной папки и вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть о чём говорит Минсок.

— Ким Тэу. Да, не очень приятный тип. Все близкие Ли Соры говорили, что удивлены тем, что они встречаются.

— Судя по протоколу допроса, её мать даже не знала, что они встречаются, что странно, ведь всё говорит о том, что они были близки. Он был главным подозреваемым, почему его отпустили? — услышав вопрос, Хань выдыхает и откладывает очередное дело. Он устало трёт переносицу, пытаясь объясниться:

— Против него не было никаких доказательств, хотя детектив был уверен в его виновности. Он сказал, что спал дома один, а на месте преступления ничего не нашли, его не могли задержать больше, чем на двое суток. 

— Но у него были приводы за драки. И, судя по делу, он наблюдался у психотерапевта. У него не всё в порядке с головой.

— В подростковом возрасте, да. Две недели на него пытались что-то нарыть, но потом точно также убили Чхве Миён, с которой он не связан, а друг Ким Тэу подтвердил, что тот был у него в этот вечер. Его официально убрали из числа подозреваемых.

— Он мне всё равно не нравится, — хмурится Минсок, закрывая протокол допроса Ким Тэу.

— Честно? — Минсок кивает, едва заметно улыбаясь, и Хань горбится, признаваясь, — Мне тоже. Я был уверен, что это он, когда получил дело.

— Ты с ним говорил?

— Один раз его вызывали в участок, но что это даст? У меня уже четыре трупа, три из которых никак к нему не привязать. Это меня и смущает. 

— Вы могли бы попробовать задержать его на день убийства.

— И потерять ещё одного человека, если это всё-таки не он? — Хань хмурится, — Его исключили из числа подозреваемых. Это значит, что у нас должны быть веские улики, чтобы задержать его снова до предъявления обвинений, а до тех пор мы даже подойти к нему не можем. Кому как не тебе знать, как это работает.

Минсок хорошо это знал.

Вот почему ему это не нравилось. Было ощущение, словно этим очень удачно пользуются.

Он доходит до отчётов вскрытия, когда Хань уходит за кофе. Внимательно рассматривает фотографии и читает заключения эксперта по каждой жертве, поэтому, когда приходит Хань и ставит перед ним дымящийся стакан, вздрагивает и поднимает на того взгляд. Хань извиняюще пожимает плечами.

— Ты говорил их травмы похожи.

— Ну да, заключение перед тобой.

— Похожи, но не одинаковы.

— Не может быть одинаковых травм...

— Да, но может быть примерно одинаковая сила, это же его почерк, верно? 

— И что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Хань обходит стол и встаёт за его спиной, уставившись на фотографии Ли Соры.

— На первой жертве выместили всю агрессию, — Минсок дотягивается до двух ранее убранных папок и открывает заключение экспертов по последним двум жертвам, — Разве не логично, если он должен быть не уверен в своё первое убийство? Что уверенность в себе и сила должны приходить каждый следующий раз? Эскалация. 

— Но здесь всё ровно наоборот, — заканчивает за него Хань и склоняется над столом, внимательно вчитываясь в заключение, которое уже отпечаталось в его сознании за последние дни.

— Смотри. Да, почерк одинаковый, но судмедэксперт пишет, что у Ли Соён и Ким Ёнхи найдены гематомы от удушения, а входное отверстие раны имеет «линейную форму, ровные, гладкие, неосаднённые края» — Минсок отодвигает папки ближе к Ханю, возвращая к себе отчет Ли Соры, — Найдены повторные гематомы, на краях отверстия ссадина. Посмотри на фото. 

— Это значит, что орудие вошло по рукоятку.

— И что он, вероятно, душил её не один раз. Только у Ли Соры, — Минсок поворачивается к Ханю и замирает слишком близко от его лица. Хань моргает, раздумывая над его словами, а затем чуть тише продолжает:

— Он выместил свой гнев на ней. Он знал её. Ты говорил, что он использовал их как суррогатов кого-то, кого он знает. 

Минсок кивает, соглашаясь. 

Ли Хань отстраняется, огибая стол, присаживается обратно на своё место и перебирает имеющиеся у него анкеты данных, пока не останавливается на одной.

— Думаешь, это Ким Тэу?

— Именно с Ли Соры всё и началось. Если сложить всё, что мы имеем, разве это не выглядит странно? Красивая и общительная девушка встречается с хулиганом, у которого имеется криминальное прошлое, о чём не рассказывает своей матери и почти никому из своего окружения. Она могла решить, что ей это не нужно и отказать ему, а он решает отомстить и срывается на ней. 

— И его настолько задел этот отказ и понравилось убивать, что он продолжает искать девушек, похожих на неё? Он думает, что они все похожи на неё и откажут ему, поэтому он убивает их. Словно переживает это каждый раз снова и снова.

— Ты можешь узнать, где он живёт? — внезапно спрашивает Минсок и Хань обменивается с ним понимающим взглядом, будто тоже вспоминает первый день их знакомства.

— Подожди, — бросает он и покидает кабинет, оставляя Минсока в одиночестве. Он притягивает к себе горячий стакан и немного отпивает, тут же морщась. Кофе в полицейском отделении, как всегда, было отвратительным.

Всё-таки понемногу, но он пьёт эту гадость, пытаясь скоротать время в ожидании, и тут же выпрямляется, оборачиваясь, едва слышит приближающиеся шаги.

Ли Хань выглядит решительным.

— Кандонгу, — выдыхает он, — Он жил там с самого детства. Тринадцатая улица, Сонан, Кандонгу. Прямо сейчас его квартира находится там.

**ххх**

_**о чём ты думаешь весь день напролёт?** _

— Ты уже зашёл? — требовательно спрашивает Минсок. В наушнике слышится раздражённый вздох.

— Дай мне спокойно выполнить свою работу, — терпеливо отзывается Чондэ. Минсок решает промолчать, взглядом следуя за Ким Тэу.

Конечно, детектив Ли благодарит за содействие, подвозит до дома и даже не остаётся на ночь, спеша вернуться на работу. Минсоку ничего не остаётся, кроме как подняться в квартиру в одиночестве и устроиться перед плазмой за бессмысленным щёлканьем каналов, что ещё совсем недавно не казалось ему таким раздражающим.

Подумать только, какая-то неделя в обществе Ли Ханя, и он возомнил себя великим Пуаро, раскрывающим преступления. Он пытается оправдать себя тем, что делает это в честь памяти Ёнхи, но только ещё больше раздражается из-за этого придуманного оправдания.

Ли Хань не разрешает ему вмешиваться, так что он просто ничего не делает ровно два дня. Осознание того, что еще три спокойных дня нависло над Сонпхагу и будет убита очередная девушка, выводит его из себя.

Никто не смеет охотиться в их окрестностях, привлекая к ним много ненужного внимания.

Хань звонит на следующий день и уверяет, что сообщил о выводах, к которым они пришли, другим детективам и теперь они собирались установить слежку за Ким Тэу, а также попытаться связать его с жертвами. Минсок уже знал, что надо делать и помогать полиции он не собирался.

Детектив подтверждает его догадки, когда приходят выписки проездных. Ли Соён почти каждый день ездила по восьмой ветке метро, проходящей через Кандонгу прямо в Сонпхагу, что означало связь каждой жертвы с Кандонгу, если принимать в расчёт отношения первой жертвы с Ким Тэу. Это заставляет Минсока задуматься. 

Он наверняка уже выбрал очередную жертву, и они опоздали в этом, но ведь была возможность узнать хранит ли он что-то, что могло бы его выдать у себя дома. Хань сказал, что они уже проводили обыск после убийства Ли Соры и теперь не имеют права заявляться туда без ордера. Стал бы парень из–за этого держать дома что-то обличающее?

Конечно, детектив Ли не мог попасть к нему домой законным способом, но кто говорил, что Минсока это когда-либо останавливало? Он выяснит в чем дело своими методами.

Что включало в себя Чондэ. Тот, конечно, слегка скептично отнёсся к просьбе, но не отказывал, лишь молчаливо кивая, и Минсок оценил это. Он знал, что тот был крайне занят Чунмёном и его поручениями, но всё равно согласился. Это вызывало благодарность.

Когда Ким Тэу выходит из дома и идёт вниз по улице, в сторону метро, Минсок подаёт сигнал и у входа мимолетно скользит тень, Чондэ заходит внутрь. Минсок внимательно смотрит, как спина парня, к которому они вламываются, постепенно удаляется и в итоге скрывается за поворотом, и полностью сосредотачивается на входе в здание, зная, что полиция тоже устроила игры в секретных агентов и следят за тем ублюдком.

— Я зашёл, — прерывает его размышления Чондэ и Минсок поднимает глаза к окнам, где находилась квартира Ким Тэу.

— Хорошо. Что-нибудь видишь?

— А что, ты ожидаешь, я должен увидеть в квартире серийного убийцы? Тетрадь смерти? — скептично отзывается Чондэ и Минсок морщится, слыша в наушнике раздражающий шум.

— Приятно знать, что ты интересуешься чем-то кроме рукопашных боев, но нет. Ищи, — улыбка пропадает из голоса Минсока под конец, оставляя только холодное замечание, что не останавливает Чондэ от лёгкого фырканья с придыханием — он явно активно ходил по помещению и что-то искал.

— Это всё Кёнсу. Установил тарелку, теперь знаю, чем занять себя по ночам. Спутниковое телевидение — хорошая вещь.

— Нормальные люди по ночам спят, — бросает Минсок, оглядываясь по сторонам. Чондэ на секунду останавливается.

— Нормальные люди не залезают в чужие дома среди белого дня. В последнее время я постоянно нарушаю закон.

— Пожалуйся в профсоюз, — рекомендует Минсок, на что Чондэ смеётся, а затем резко замолкает, — Что-то не так?

— Нет, но это и странно. Хм, может...

Чондэ замолкает. Минсок слышит, как он кряхтит, словно достаёт что-то очень тяжёлое, а затем слышится очередной стук.

— На верхней полке за коробками. Здесь нож.

— Не трогай его, — предупреждает Минсок тут же выпрямляясь на водительском сидении своего мерседеса и смотрит в пустоту перед собой, — Мы не можем его трогать. Ты слышал меня?

— Да, я вернул всё на место и ищу ещё что-нибудь. Как думаешь, он где-нибудь записывает информацию о своих жертвах?

— Он был под наблюдением психотерапевта, — задумчиво рассуждает Минсок, — Я знаю, что одним из правил является ведение дневника, может он пишет об этом?

— Ты что, тоже консультируешься? — усмехается Чондэ беззлобно, на что Минсок также безобидно бросает:

— Нет, а вот тебе бы не мешало.

— Прости, в другой жизни, — Чондэ снова смеётся, словно находит в этом нечто очень смешное, — Я бы, наверное, захотел читать об этом постоянно, если бы записывал, верно? Где-нибудь перед сном, я ведь совсем с катушек слетел. Здесь есть тумбочка.

— Он должен держать любое упоминание о своих действиях рядом с собой, он ведь две недели ждёт прежде, чем снова не...

— Я... — Чондэ замолкает на секунду, а затем говорит уже севшим, безэмоциональным голосом, — Он их фотографирует.

— Прости?

— Здесь фотоаппарат и полароиды. Ёнхи, — Минсок слышит, как голос мужчины чуть сломался на имени и больше не произнес ни слова. Он даже не мог представить, какие именно фото там находились, поэтому только спрашивает:

— А остальные?

— Я вижу под ней ещё несколько штук, но ты сам сказал, я не могу их трогать. Если я изменю что-то, он заметит, учитывая его маниакальный заскок на этих девушках.

— Хорошо, — решает Минсок, прикрывая глаза, — Теперь мы знаем где он хранит улики. Уходи оттуда.

Чондэ огибает два дома, стараясь не попадать на камеры видеонаблюдения, прежде чем садится на пассажирское кресло и смотрит на Минсока нечитаемым взглядом. Тот, однако, многое по нему понимает.

— Мы должны избавиться от этого урода, — говорит Чондэ, озвучивая их общие мысли, и Минсок кивает, заводя мотор, — Я могу сделать что-нибудь, чтобы вывести твоего детектива на него. Подбросим что-нибудь на следующее место преступления.

— Нет, — качает головой Минсок, выезжая на главную дорогу. Остановившись на красный свет, он сильнее сжимает руль, мысленно строя планы, — Никто больше не умрёт.

**ххх**

_**все эти любовные сцены в фильмах кажутся таким клишированными** _

Минсок готовит ужин и даже не задумывается над тем, что использует больше продуктов, чем обычно. Поэтому, когда он понимает, что пибимпапа хватит на две порции, то берёт телефон и открывает диалог с Ханем, где последняя череда сообщений детектива висела прочитанной с обеда. Он спрашивает не голоден ли тот и приглашает к себе, когда получает утвердительный ответ с кучей печальных рожиц.

Детектив приезжает почти вовремя, Минсок открывает дверь и его встречает широкая улыбка. Ли Хань болтает, раздеваясь, моет руки, но даже из ванной Минсок слышит чужое тихое бормотание. Всё так же не прекращая говорить, Хань усаживается на стул и закидывает себе в рот ростки бобов из тарелки.

— Испортишь аппетит, — предупреждает Минсок, переворачивая мясо, и засекает время. Ли Хань умилительно за ним наблюдает.

— Вы беспокоитесь обо мне, господин Ким? Я так тронут.

— Что ж, ты должен, — Минсок поднимает на детектива взгляд, — Я мало о ком забочусь.

Хань перестаёт жевать на секунду, сглатывает и осторожно улыбается, скрещивая руки на груди:

— И о ком же ты заботишься? О братьях? Те двое, верно?

— В основном, — подтверждает Минсок, — Но есть ещё пара человек.

— Я должен начать беспокоиться? Есть ли в их числе детектив Пак? — Хань смеётся, ловя прилетевшее в него полотенце, и смотрит на Минска каким-то странным, сияющим взглядом, — Должен признать, ты не такой, каким я тебя представлял, это правда.

— И каким же ты меня представлял? Что такого ужасного успели наговорить обо мне в каннамском отделе?

— Старый мародёр, по которому тюрьма плачет, — дразнит его Хань, но Минсок только фыркает, выключая плиту.

— Я больше удивлён тому, что так не говоришь ты.

Минсок не смотрит, но чувствует, как детектив слезает со стула, обходит стол и подходит к нему со спины. Чужие руки устраиваются на его бедрах, когда детектив кладёт подбородок на плечо и спрашивает будничным тоном:

— Тряхнешь стариной, Ким Минсок?

— Тебе по челюсти, — обещает Минсок душевно, на что детектив заходится смехом, сильнее вжимаясь в его спину.

— Я ужасно голодный. Во всех смыслах. Так что тебе лучше накормить меня.

— Тебе говорили, что флирт у тебя ужасный? — отстраненно спрашивает Минсок, сервируя тарелки, а Хань лишь согласно мычит, роясь в его холодильнике, словно у себя дома. 

Минсок не возражает.

Он не уверен, чего ожидает, но Хань не спит с ним, даже не остаётся на ночь. Они достаточно уютно проводят вечер, снова говорят о разных вещах, в основном, о событиях в стране и мелочи вроде отсутствия в холодильнике Минсока грибов. Хань в слух говорит о том, что собирается ограбить ближайший магазин и, даже когда Минсок возражает, что не ест грибы, потому что не любит, детектив просто пожимает плечами. Он же ест.

Минсок должен заметить как мастерски детектив избегает любого упоминания о работе или деле, выглядит расслабленным, словно его не волнует, что остался всего лишь день, что завтра Ким Тэу, теперь они оба это знали, выйдет на улицы, чтобы убить ещё одну невинную девушку.

Только ближе к ночи, когда он понимает, что Хань не останется, тот всё-таки говорит:

— Они отозвали слежку. Его будут ловить на живца, — Минсок недовольно смотрит в ответ. Хань пожимает плечами, — Нет никаких доказательств, что это он. Нужно поймать его с поличным, чтобы взять.

— А что с его другом, который подтвердил его алиби?

— Завтра его вызовут в отделение. На него надавят. Они ждут, что он сознается и это будет поводом, чтобы мы взяли Ким Тэу под «наблюдение». А там он попытается напасть на кого-то и его накроют. 

— Звучит как _отличный_ план.

— Комиссар приложил руку, — Хань морщится, зная, что оправдание звучит жалко. Минсок фыркает:

— Вы даже не уверены, что сможете задержать его до того, как он попытается задушить очередную девушку.

— Но это лучшее, что мы можем сделать.

— Ты участвуешь в этом?

— Нет, — выдыхает Хань, поджимая губы, — Очевидно, комиссар не очень доволен, что убийца уже был подозреваемым и отделение так глупо его отпустило. Несмотря на то, что это дело у меня всего лишь пару дней, он считает меня ответственным за это.

Минсок выгибает брови:

— Что ж, я не сомневался в доблести нашего полицейского управления.

Он видит, что Хань задумчиво смотрит на панораму города в окне, Минсок догадывается, что тот волнуется ещё о чём-то, но никак не может понять.

— Я же вижу, что тебя беспокоит что-то ещё.

— Чон Сувон, — выдыхает Хань так, словно Минсок должен о нём знать, а затем поясняет, — Друг Ким Тэу, которого вызовут завтра. Он расскажет ему и тот сорвётся. Я уже говорил с ним снова, а теперь мы вызываем того, кто обеспечил ему алиби. Он будет думать, что времени мало и решится на убийство раньше, чем обычно, потому что должен завершить свой ритуал, ведь он уже выбрал жертву.

— Он убивает поздно вечером. Когда этот парень должен явиться в участок?

— Где-то в полдень, — пожимает плечами Хань и встряхивается, будто приходит в себя, — Надеюсь, я не прав.

Минсок не отвечает, потому что он так не думает, но не хочет говорить об этом вслух.

Хань надевает куртку и приглаживает слегка растрепавшиеся волосы, глядя в зеркало. Заметив отражение Минсока, задумчиво облокотившегося о косяк, он поворачивается и подходит ближе.

— Завтра всё закончится, — говорит он фальшиво праздным голосом, но в его глазах Минсок видит что-то необъяснимое.

— Думаю, от тебя будет труднее избавиться, чем от детектива Пака, — выдыхает он наконец, решив свести всё в шутку. Хань моргает, сгоняя с себя наваждение, и улыбается, но на этот раз по-настоящему, что нравится Минсоку гораздо больше:

— Ты прав.

Очевидно, этот невероятно наглый детектив не перестанет его удивлять. Он чуть наклоняется, оставляя на губах Минсока быстрый поцелуй, а затем подмигивает на прощание и уходит.

Это было странно. Он никогда не хотел оказаться в ловушке привязанностей и чего-то стабильного. Всегда считал, что только глупцы принимают на себя обязательства. Ему незачем было иметь кого-то, по кому смогут ударить в первую очередь, хватало того, что у него были Чунмён и Чонин. Они должны были стать его единственной слабостью в принципе.

Но теперь казалось, что у него появилась какая-то ненормальная стабильность, которой он никогда не хотел. Всего за какие-то две недели в его жизни появился человек, с которым он подозрительным образом сошёлся не только характерами, но и жизнями. Ли Хань был ужасно похож на него, только относился ко всему гораздо легче, находясь по другую сторону баррикад, а ещё воспринимал Минсока, как нечто само собой разумеющееся в своей жизни, не зная о нём и сотой доли правды.

Минсок называл это кандалами привязанности и не понимал, как можно было обрекать себя на это добровольно.

Но, кажется, прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, он делал ровно то, чего никогда не планировал.

С радостью ковал себе цепь.

**ххх**

_**мне так жаль, что после того, как мы попрощаемся, ты не позвонишь мне.** _

Он знает, что Чон Сувон находится в отделении, когда Хань перестаёт отвечать на сообщения. Короткое _«занят»_ и Минсок понимает, что всё начинается.

Он не говорит никому, что собирается сделать. Чондэ, вероятно, был бы против и не захотел поддержать его в этом, но всё равно помог, а Минсок не хотел принуждать его против воли, понимая, что и так слишком требователен к бывшему военному.

Если бы Чунмён узнал, он наверняка сошёл бы с ума. В последнее время казалось, что он находился на грани нервного срыва. Закончив один траур, ему пришлось организовывать вторые похороны, на этот раз для юной невинной девушки, а все вокруг только и делали, что давили на него.

Поэтому Минсок не посвящает того в свои планы, он разберётся со всем один.

Он проезжает мимо детского парка за два квартала от тринадцатой улицы и удивляется, насколько спокойным кажется мир, не подозревая, что где-то вокруг них существуют люди, подобные Ким Тэу, подобные самому Минсоку.

Сидит некоторое время перед домом, наблюдая за входом. Он видит, что окна в квартиру Ким Тэу подсвечены, а значит он находился дома. Безработный сынок, живущий на деньги родителей. Неуравновешенный серийный убийца, который должен гореть в аду, если ему так угодно.

Он знает, что пора, когда телефон вибрирует. Минсок достаёт его из внутреннего карман пиджака и смотрит на имя детектива, а затем принимает вызов.

— Кажется, ты был занят.

— Всё прошло быстрее, чем я думал, — отзывается Хань тихо, — Этот парень только что вышел и, судя по всему, звонит своему дружку, предупреждая. Как только они запеленгуют звонок, я попрошу его вернуться.

— Вероятно, это хорошо, — отзывается Минсок, глуша мотор и вылезая наружу. Хань, слыша хлопок закрывающейся двери, удивляется:

— Ты не в офисе?

— Нет, я... — Минсок хмыкает, переходя улицу, — Занят благими делами.

— Помогаешь бездомным?

— Помогаю... полиции.

Минсок набирает код от двери и заходит внутрь, почти насмешливо слушая тишину на другой стороне разговора.

— Ким Минсок, что это значит? — голос детектива преображается, игривые нотки пропадают и Минсок с удовольствием слышит в них сталь.

— Что тебе лучше поторопиться, я думаю? Ким Тэу собирается убить кого-то сегодня.

— Я надеюсь, что это будешь не ты, — сквозь зубы рычит Хань и Минсок слышит, как того окликают вслед, но судя по дыханию, детектив очень быстро направлялся на выход из участка, — Его бы поймали. С чего ты вообще решил, что это хорошая идея — идти к _нему_?

— В таком случае, ты сможешь беспрепятственно войти в его квартиру и найти улики, и ни одна девушка больше не пострадает. И вообще не приблизится к нему.

— Бесполезно уговаривать тебя остаться на месте? — Минсок слышит, как детектив заводит мотор.

— Определённо.

— Если с тобой что-то случится... — предупреждающе начинает Хань.

— То ты, как доблестный полицейский, застрелишь преступника? — Минсок останавливается напротив нужной двери.

— Я прострелю тебе ногу, — обещает детектив Ли и Минсок ласково улыбается:

— Буду ждать. А теперь извини, у меня важный разговор.

— Ким Минсок...

Минсок сбрасывает звонок, не желая выслушивать очередные угрозы и, убрав телефон, стучит в дверь. Он не знает проходит минута или две, но дверь открывается, совсем немного и он наконец видит Ким Тэу.

Фотография в личном деле не передавала той ауры мрачности, которая повисла над головой молодого парня. Он был чуть выше, с угловатыми чертами лица и глубоко посаженными глазами, злобно глядящими на мир вокруг. Минсок чувствовал неприятный запах, исходивший от него, даже с расстояния.

— Простите? Вам что-то нужно? — непонимающе спрашивает Ким Тэу и как-то нервно дёргается. Минсок профессионально улыбается, смотря на убийцу снизу вверх:

— Ким Тэу. Мне нужен Ким Тэу.

Парень хмурится, не понимая, что происходит, оглядывается по сторонам, но не находит ничего подозрительного. Ну да, вряд ли доблестная сеульская полиция могла так быстро добраться до его дома.

— Что вам нужно? — спрашивает он грубо, но Минсок только закатывает глаза, зная, как работать с такими кадрами.

— Ты что, не пригласишь меня внутрь? Крайне невежливо с твоей стороны, господин Ким. Я, кстати, тоже Ким. Ким Минсок. Думаю, здесь не самое лучшее место для нашего разговора. Так я могу пройти?

Ким Тэу растеряно осматривает Минсока с ног до головы и, видимо, приходит к выводу, что тот не похож на полицейского в своём идеальном костюме с иголочки, поэтому приоткрывает дверь и Минсок с уверенным видом заходит внутрь.

Да уж, теперь он понимает почему Чондэ так копошился внутри. Всё было заставлено какими-то коробками, обклеенными скотчем, без каких-либо подписей, но на одной из них Минсок видит герб полицейского управления и не может не закатить глаза. То есть этот парень даже не удосужился разобрать свои вещи, которые полиция вернула ему после обыска, когда прошло уже сколько, месяц?

Хотя даже отсутствие этих коробок не спасло бы эту маленькую квартирку. Всё в ней было крайне неаккуратное, везде валялись вещи, завязанные пакеты с мусором томились в углу, что только ещё больше удивляло. Ли Сора встречалась с _ним_?

Минсок проходит внутрь, останавливается посреди комнаты, рядом с кроватью и видит ту самую тумбочку, о которой говорил Чондэ. Обернувшись, он обращает внимание на Ким Тэу, настороженно за ним наблюдающего. Как бы незаметно тот заводит руку за спину и Минсок сдерживается, чтобы вновь не закатить глаза. Серьёзно, он считает, что это не очевидно?

— Так зачем вы пришли, Ким Минсок? — в голосе Ким Тэу море подозрения, он делает медленные шаги по коридору всё ближе и ближе к Минсоку, когда тот, сложив губы в вежливую улыбку, склоняет голову на бок.

— Хотел поговорить о Ли Соре.

Ким Тэу замирает, Минсок внимательно следит за его взглядом и натыкается на пакет с одеждой. Хм, интересно.

— Вернее, нет, я хотел поговорить о Ким Ёнхи, — качает головой Минсок, вновь останавливая мужчину, уже было сделавшего ещё шаг вперёд.

— Ким Ёнхи? — спрашивает он, искренне не понимая.

— Только не говори, что ты не узнавал их имён? — удивляется Минсок. Он понимал, что для Ким Тэу они все были Ли Сорой, но тот факт, что он не знал их имён даже после того, как об этом целый месяц говорила вся страна, ужасно злил.

Ким Тэу больше не шевелится и не говорит ни слова, выглядя достаточно враждебно, но Минсок не чувствует себя в опасности, ощущая только искреннее желание перерезать горло этому ублюдку сию секунду.

Хань едет, напоминает ему сознание, и он терпеливо выдыхает.

— Ким Ёнхи, — говорит он ещё раз, более спокойно, — Четвёртая девушка, которую ты убил.

Минсок наблюдает, как Ким Тэу открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но он не позволяет ему:

— Знаешь, что самое ироничное в этой ситуации? — когда парень перед ним не реагирует, Минсок продолжает, — Убить члена клана мафии. Такой большой промах для тебя.

— Клана? — не сдерживается Ким Тэу и тут же замолкает, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего. Минсок улыбается.

— Ты всю жизнь живёшь в Кандонгу, Ким Тэу. Ты знаешь кто такие Кимы, — он с удовольствием видит, как зрачки Ким Тэу расширяются в осознании, он сглатывает, но вновь молчит и Минсоку это не нравится. Ему нужно знать до того, как приедет полиция.

— Если бы ты не убил Ким Ёнхи, то оставался бы безнаказанным ещё очень долгое время. Я впечатлён. Если бы ты не был таким моральным уродом, я бы даже нанял тебя.

— Я ни с кем не работаю, — выплёвывает тот в ответ и Минсок кивает, желая задеть его ещё больше:

— Конечно, ты не работаешь ни с кем. Не зарабатываешь этим на жизнь. Ты настолько жалок, что каждый раз убиваешь одну и ту же девушку в своей голове, зациклившись на её отказе. Неужели Ли Сора была так хороша?

— Ты работаешь в полиции? — спрашивает Ким Тэу в ответ и его взгляд мечется от Минсока к окну, но он ничего не видит и это выводит его из себя, а Минсок продолжает его задерживать.

— О нет, я не работаю в полиции, — смеётся тот в ответ, — Неужели ты ещё не понял, Ким Тэу? Повторюсь. Я Ким. Ким Минсок.

Минсок понимает, что Ким Тэу не знает его имени, но он специально останавливается на фамилии, давая тому время осознать правду. Он видит по лицу Ким Тэу, когда тот понимает.

— Знаешь, как мы расправляемся с теми, кто нам действительно не угоден? — Минсок делает шаг вперёд, не боясь, — Мой отец любил смотреть как кто-то лишается своих конечностей. Око за око, понимаешь? — Минсок почти радостно улыбается этому факту, когда говорит, — Думаю, я пошёл этим в него.

Ким Тэу плевать в этот раз, он выставляет вперёд руку с ножом и угрожающе направляет его на Минсока. Тот только цыкает.

— На самом деле, с тобой всё достаточно понятно. Ты убил бедную девушку и твоему больному разуму так это понравилось, что ты решил повторять это снова и снова, представляя, что это она, только... Это уже не была она, верно? Можешь не отвечать, я уже всё понял. Гораздо быстрее, чем поняла полиция, если тебе это интересно. Забавно, ты душил Ли Сору дважды. В тебе столько агрессии.

— Ты зря сюда пришёл, — предупреждает убийца, но Минсок лишь наигранно смеётся.

— Серьёзно, ты угрожаешь мне? Я видел такое, что ты и представить себе не можешь. Столько крови. Спорю, тебе бы понравилось.

Минсок чуть склоняется, открывая верхний ящик тумбочки рядом с собой, но не отводит взгляд от Ким Тэу. Он не позволяет себе отвлекаться.

— Умно было попросить друга создать тебе алиби, притворившись невиновным. Разумеется, тебе бы не поверили, ведь у тебя уже есть приводы. Чон Сувон всего лишь хотел помочь, да?

Губы Ким Тэу дрожат:

— У всех свои скелеты в шкафу.

— У него есть скелеты? Они похожи на твои?

— Я тоже знаю не все системы камер, — ухмыляется Ким Тэу, — Хорошо, когда твой дружок — программист.

— Я уверен, что полиция займётся им тоже, — сердечно заверяет Минсок.

— И ты за этим здесь? Сдать меня полиции? Какая тут мафия? — Ким Тэу слегка посмеивается, чувствуя себя куда более увереннее, чем был до этого.

— На твоём месте я бы молился, чтобы ты попал в руки полиции, честно говоря. Понимаешь, в тюрьме ты, конечно, тоже можешь в один день совершенно случайно не проснуться, но на свободе... Я ведь волен делать что захочу, разве не так?

— Я убью тебя, — угрожает Ким Тэу, но Минсок качает головой:

— Не верю. Ты трус, убивающий слабых девушек по пути домой со спины, когда они меньше всего ждут нападения. Ты не способен убить наследника клана мафии.

Минсок, вероятно, уже достаточно потянул время, где там этот чёртов рыцарь с удостоверением на белом коне? Если он не явится в ближайшее время, он действительно не ручается за себя.

Ким Тэу злится. Он преодолевает расстояние между ними в два шага, хватая Минсока за лацкан пиджака и замирает с острием лезвия прямо у подбородка Минсока, что тому крайне не нравится.

— Что мешает мне убить тебя прямо сейчас? Ты только угрожаешь, но оружие у меня.

— Ответь мне на один вопрос, — просит Минсок, вытянув шею. Что ж, не очень хотелось бы иметь царапины, — Почему две недели? Серийные убийцы обычно сокращают темпы, а ты держишься так уверенно, всегда ровно четырнадцать дней, прежде чем... — Минсок замолкает, когда чувствует укол в подбородок. Всё внутри него клокотало дать отпор, ведь он может это сделать, но только одна мысль прочно звенела в его голове. Хань едет прямо сейчас сюда, и он не может. Сглотнув, он продолжает, — Что особенного в этом времени?

Он видит, как лицо Ким Тэу искажается в воспоминаниях. Он сильнее сжимает в кулаке ткань пиджака и сквозь зубы шипит на выдохе:

— Две недели. Я так долго её добивался. Делал всё для неё, — Ким Тэу поднимает на Минсока кровавый взгляд и повышает голос, — Как она могла бросить меня всего через две недели?!

И тогда он понимает.

Типичная история бытового насилия. Общительная Ли Сора, чья близкие не понимали, как она могла встречаться с кем-то, кто был похож на Ким Тэу, просто боялась за свою жизнь. Её так сильно пугал неуравновешенный поклонник, что она решила повстречаться с ним немного, но, когда пришло время расставаться, кто мог знать, что поклонник станет убийцей в одно мгновение.

— Поэтому ты ждёшь, прежде чем убить снова? — выдыхает Минсок, пытаясь представить хоть единую причину, которая могла сподвигнуть его на это, — Потому что вы встречались две недели? Это что, по-твоему, _годовщина_? 

Ким Тэу не отвечает, только дёргается от этих слов, и сильнее сжимает рукоять ножа.

— Заткнись.

Прозвучит достаточно жалко, но в этот момент он подумал о том, что последние две недели, выслеживая этого ублюдка, Минсок провёл с Ханем. Сегодня у них тоже, своего рода, годовщина, а он преисполнен желанием убивать ради... Было ли это местью?

Ужасная мысль.

— Ты наблюдаешь за каждой девушкой перед смертью и отмечаешь свою выдуманную годовщину их убийством? Ты больной. 

— Нет!

— Знаешь, не думаю, что для Ли Соры даже эти две недели что-то значили.

Определенно жалко, что, стоя в этот момент здесь, с ножом у горла, он может с уверенностью сказать, что их знакомство с Ханем изменило его.

Любое желание прикончить Ким Тэу внезапно пропало, оставляя за собой шлейф отвращения.

Он слышит, как дверь вскрывают. Ким Тэу с рёвом пытается впечатать его в стену, но Минсок налетает на тумбочку за собой и скидывает Ким Тэу на кровать. Он наблюдает, как на него налетает двое полицейских в форме и заковывают в наручники, а затем поднимает голову и натыкается на обеспокоенный взгляд Ханя:

— Минсок, — Хань помогает ему слезть с тумбочки, но Минсок тут же выдергивает свою ладонь из чужих рук, чувствуя, что его мутит, — Ты не пострадал?

— Нет, — говорит Минсок, отводя взгляд в сторону. Он оглядывается назад и дёргает верхний ящик тумбочки, натыкаясь на безжизненное лицо Ким Ёнхи, которое теперь вряд ли забудет. Когда он отворачивается, то с лёгким раздражением замечает, что Хань всё ещё смотрит на него, игнорируя то, что он в квартире подозреваемого. Минсок кивает в сторону шкафа, аккуратно приглаживая выбившиеся пряди волос обратно в идеальную прическу, — В шкафу на верхней полке нож. Прошу меня извинить.

Ли Хань не идёт за ним, позволяя Минсоку покинуть квартиру. Он проходит мимо офицеров в форме и видит удивлённые взгляды, когда они узнают его, но не останавливают. Минсок проходит мимо кареты скорой помощи, которую вызвали непонятно для кого, переходит оцепление и на автомате доходит до своего автомобиля. 

Он оборачивается, когда патрульная машина проезжает мимо него и пересекается со злым взглядом Ким Тэу, так привлекательно перекошенным за металлической решеткой на стекле, но напоминающем ему самому совершенно другого человека.

Минсок заводит мотор и уезжает.

**ххх**

_**не могу избавится от наполняющего чувства пустоты.** _   
_**такой долгий день, я хочу быть рядом с тобой.** _

Ему не нужно гадать кто это, поэтому он просто щёлкает замком, позволяя гостю самому войти. Хань снимает обувь и проходит по коридору на кухню, застыв в дверном проёме. Минсок вопросительно смотрит на детектива, перекладывая овощи с доски в посуду рядом:

— Так и будешь там стоять?

— Можно пройти? — Хань насторожено подходит ближе к столешнице и усаживается на своё излюбленное место. Минсок даже не двигал этот стул в последнее время.

— Почему нет?

— Ты странно вёл себя, — прямо выдает детектив, хмурясь, — Я не хотел давить.

— И поэтому ты игнорировал меня три недели? — удивляется Минсок и поджимает губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Не только, — Хань морщится в смущении и запускает пятерню в волосы. У него явно был выходной, свободная одежда значительно отличалась от его повседневного рабочего стиля крутого парня. В смешной футболке он выглядел определенно мило.

Минсок ничего не отвечает, только достаёт из холодильника дополнительную порцию овощей и, с особой радостью и облегчением, грибы.

Как банально и сопливо.

Кажется, он превращался в Чонина.

Хань внимательно следит за тем, как он промывает грибы и раскладывает их на доске, доставая нож.

— Ким Тэу предъявили обвинение, — говорит Хань и резко замолкает, когда Минсок отточенным движением начинаем резать шампиньоны.

— Сегодня? — спрашивает он из чистой любезности. Ким Тэу его больше не интересует, только если это не новости о его смерти. Пусть их честное правосудие заботится о нём. 

— На прошлой неделе, — неопределенно качает головой Хань, — Его надолго посадят.

— Знаешь, это не вернёт четырех девушек, которые умерли ни за что, — Минсок поднимает на детектива внимательный взгляд, но тот выдерживает его. 

— Я знаю. И не могу ничего с этим поделать, но мы предотвратили очередное убийство. В конце концов, это моя работа. Ловить плохих парней.

— Звучит слишком пафосно, — фыркает Минсок, смахивая с себя сожаление и возвращаясь к игривому настроению.

Он думал над этим. Что вывело его из равновесия тогда.

У Ким Тэу была причина убивать, глупая, совершенно ужасная и только ему понятная причина, которая унесла за собой жизни четырёх человек. Это напомнило ему об отце и том, как мать всегда пыталась уберечь их от влияния клана, пыталась сохранить то человеческое, что в них было. 

Их отец рос в другие времена, когда клановая война решалась резнёй, когда не было интернета и общественного мнения, когда существовали только законы кланов и война за территорию. Они убивали за самое малейшее, о чём можно было подумать, чтобы получить удовольствие от этого. Убийства ради убийств, называл это Чунмён. Он никогда не видел в этом смысла.

Так умерла их мать, он помнил это. Месть их отцу за какой-то очередной подставной план, которая не очень удалась, ведь разве можно было хоть чем-то задеть Кима-старшего? Лишь перед смертью отец сказал, как сильно подкосила его смерть госпожи Ким, но Минсок не испытывал к нему сочувствия или поддержки. Их отец этого не заслужил.

Стоя там, вместе с Ким Тэу, он хотел его смерти, не против был увидеть это и до сих пор. Он и пришёл-то туда в одиночку только с этим отвратительным желанием убийства, желанием наказать обидчика. Говорил про любимое правило отца, с мстительным удовольствием представляя, как серийный убийца перед ним лишится конечностей. Он представлял это с кровожадностью, смаковал удовольствие от того, что Ким Тэу понятия не имеет, на что Минсок способен и с кем он связался.

Это ужасало его больше всего. Он становился своим отцом и делал ровно то, что всегда вызывало в нём отвращение.

Поэтому он ушёл, позволяя Ханю закончить всё на месте, ему нужно было свободное пространство без снующих вокруг полицейских, нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя.

И когда он приходит в себя, то понимает, что должен сделать всё, чтобы не стать своим отцом, он не может допустить этого. Он всё делал правильно, позволив полиции схватить серийного убийцу и предать его под суд. Времена изменились, больше не было кровавых войн, которые видел его отец. Больше не было убийств ради убийств. Он может не доверять полиции, но в тот момент он не доверял себе больше.

Он понимает, что Хань не пишет ему несколько дней и его удивляет тот неприятный осадок в глубине души — о нём забыли? Он хочет, чтобы тот, наконец, появился, хочет этого дурацкого спокойствия, бессмысленных разговоров над ухом, неумелых завтраков и очередь коротких сообщений.

Но ничего нет, и он понимает, что это очень плохо. Он начал привыкать.

Он всё также ходит на работу, возвращается домой, заезжает к братьям. Проходит три недели, и это дольше, чем время, за которое Ли Хань успел ему надоесть, но Минсок понимает, что он уже изменился и время не повернуть вспять.

Поэтому, когда дверной звонок разрывается трелью, он не удивляется тому, что внутри что-то дрожит от предвкушения. Томление и ожидание, словно звенят, заставляя его подскочить и спешным шагом добраться до двери, однако это большее на что его хватает.

— Минсок? — Минсок вздрагивает, поднимая взгляд на Ханя и тот озабоченно хмурится, склонив голову на бок, — Всё в порядке? Я могу сам порезать грибы, ты же знаешь.

Волна необъяснимого веселья накрывает его, и он смеётся, качая головой на совершенно глупое предположение, что ему не нравятся грибы.

Он готов их есть, если это значит, что Ли Хань будет рядом и будет напоминать ему о том, кем он не должен быть.

Они ужинают за случайными разговорами, но что-то все равно не так, Минсок ощущает эту настороженность в словах Ханя, будто тот думает над тем, что сказать, когда обычно бессмысленная болтовня просто лилась потоком.

— Ты можешь перестать, знаешь, — Хань вопросительно замирает и Минсок качает головой, усмехаясь, — Прекрати подбирать слова. Ты выглядишь ужасно, когда думаешь.

— Эй, — Хань с оскорблённым видом растягивается на стуле, — Я всегда выгляжу потрясающе.

Минсоку не с чем поспорить.

— И знаешь, где я выгляжу наиболее хорошо? В твоей спальне. О да, у тебя очень мягкая кровать, так бы и спал на ней, — Хань блаженно закатывает глаза, на что Минсок только смеётся, загружая посудомойку, — Мне стоит подумать над тем, чтобы купить такую же. Столько времени в Сеуле и перебиваюсь старым жёстким матрасом. Честное слово, если он проживет ещё один год, от моей спины ничего не останется. Как мне ловить плохих парней?

— Ты в Сеуле всего пару месяцев, — насмешливо замечает Минсок, — Не умер же.

Смех Ханя резко прекращается, и он спотыкается, вставая изо стола. Минсок только хмыкает, скептично наблюдая за неловкими движениями долговязых конечностей.

— Пара месяцев, да, — подтверждает детектив и лучезарно улыбается, подходя ближе, — Но для моего стареющего организма это такая вечность. Мне нужен удобный матрас. И физическая зарядка, определённо.

Этот привлекательно наглый детектив нависает над ним с улыбкой довольного кота, устраивая руки на его талии и, как бы ненавязчиво, выдёргивая полы домашней рубашки из брюк.

Минсок выдыхает, картинно задумавшись, когда чувствует лёгкий поцелуй в плечо.

— Думаю, я смогу помогать тебе в этом временами, — милостиво сообщает он, позволяя утянуть себя в коридор.

— Правда, ты уверен? Не хочу беспокоить тебя и твою прекрасную кровать.

Минсок останавливается у двери в спальню, когда Хань отпускает его и с видом полного блаженства проходит вглубь комнаты, снимая футболку и кидая её на стул в углу. Минсок приоткрывает рот, задумчиво рассматривая чужой силуэт в дневном свете.

На его молчание Хань оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит, но больше не выглядит настороженным его молчанием.

— Я уверен, — с опозданием отвечает Минсок и действительно имеет это в виду.

**_ты обитаешь в моих мыслях двадцать четыре на семь,_ **   
**_я пылаю, схожу с ума, постепенно умираю._ **

**ххх**

* * *

' Большой Каннам – зона, включающая в себя районы Сонпа, Каннам и Сочхо. В отличие от административно-территориального деления города на районы, Большой Каннам является больше культурным названием для населения, подразумевая улицы определенной направленности. Отделения полиции же отвечают за один определенный район.  
' Эркюль Пуаро – известный детектив-сыщик из романов Агаты Кристи.


End file.
